Second Chance
by Fragments of Imagination
Summary: After Hao died, or so Yoh thought, Yoh's life turned out for the worst. Running away from his home and family, Yoh found himself in Domino City and met Yugi, who then introduced Yoh into Duel Monsters game. Life seemingly peaceful for them after that, well, that was until a new Evil arise for them to fight.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh! &amp; I Don't own Shaman King!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Thought  Dreams / Event from the past_

_ [Voice from the past]_

_'Telepathic Voice'_

_"Spirit Talking"_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous Tone_**

* * *

><p>A boy with short brown hair and a pair of onyx eyes sighed as he stared up at the blue sky from his usual spot beside a lone grave stone on the hill of the cemetery, his mind was replaying the moment when he strike down his Twin Brother. He closed his eyes and let himself falling backward to the bed of soft grass. <em>Why did it had to be that way?<em> He couldn't help but asked himself, and again asking himself even though he had asked his own self for hundreds times already, _Why must I killed him? Why must he be such a stubborn person? Why couldn't we become just like a normal Twins? Why?_

Yeah, 'why'. Those questions had been plaguing his mind for the past month after the Shaman Fight ended, after he was forced to kill his own Big Brother, his own Twin. It hurt him so much, so much that he become depressed, and it must be shown clearly on his face if the fact that he could feel his Guardian Spirit's gaze at him was proof enough, and it was a worried gaze, just like usual.

_"Yoh-dono."_ His Guardian Spirit started softly, _"I know you are sad, and I know that knowing you, you would want to save him instead of damn him, but you need to move on"_.

Yoh opened his eyes to be met with his Guardian Spirit's sad eyes, "It's hurt, Amidamaru." He said softly in answer as his right hand made an unconscious move to grasped the cloth on the front of his chest, "It's hurt so much." He continued as he closed his eyes again. He know that the pain in his chest was not from his grief only, not all of it was from his grief.

No, it's from the connection he had with Hao. Even though they only met each other for less than half a year, and during the time he got eaten by Hao, he has seen everything. The reason why he hate all humans, the reason why he want to kill them all, the reason why he closed himself from the world, the reason why his heart was hurting in the past 1000 years. _It's hurt_, Yoh thought as he remembered what happened to Hao, how his Mother died in front of his own eyes, how he lost Ohachiyo because of his desire to take revenge on his Mother's murderer, and how Matamune betrayed him due to his fear to his own Master. _It hurt me more now that I understand his pain, the grief he felt until he was blinded by that grief and hatred. It hurt me because I was unable to save him_.

"They just don't understand." Yoh mumbled as he opened his eyes again and looked at the sky above him, with many white clouds giving life to the unmoving blue sky, "It hurt me more that they just refuse to understand my pain, refusing to even let me to mourn".

Yes, that was the main reason why he couldn't move on, because they wouldn't let him to mourn over his own Brother's death, and it hurt him even more knowing that he was the one who killed his Brother. If he couldn't grieve, he couldn't let the pain to get out of his chest, and he couldn't move on with his life knowing that he couldn't even grieve for his own Twin.

_"They don't want you to feel bad about killing Hao."_ The white haired Samurai agreed with soft voice, his black eyes lowered to the ground in sadness, _"You are a gentle person, Yoh-dono. They know that and yet they don't want you to feel bad, because it means that you think that Hao could be saved"_.

"Right." Yoh said as he sat up and slowly stood back to his feet while brushing the dirt from his clothes, "That's why I'm hurting even more, because I know that he could be saved, and with more time, I would manage somehow." He sighed as he looked at the sky again, "But they all just too damn stubborn, Hao, my friends and my family, all of them are just so stubborn".

Of course, he didn't included his Mother in the group of stubborn people, he know better than to do so. Because on the day he killed Hao, he heard his Mother cried to herself in her room, away from the celebrating group , from the people who were celebrating the death of Hao Asakura, his Twin. He found it out when he was running away from the celebrating people as well, he want to mourn over Hao's death, since it was still too fresh in the memory and the pain was just too unbearable, but even that was denied from him when his friends dragged him back to the celebration.

"Let's get back to the inn, Amidamaru." Yoh murmured gloomily, "The sooner I confront them, the sooner it would end".

Amidamaru looked at Yoh with a sad expression, but he bowed before disappearing from Yoh's sight, he could still feel the Samurai's presence though, that's why he know that Amidamaru would be there fo him and wouldn't let him to face it alone. Yoh was grateful that he has Amidamaru with him, as his friend who understand his pain and the only one who would let Yoh to grieve.

Yoh walked silently to the Funbari Onsen, his face was vacant of any emotion, and his eyes were dull. Those who know about him would called him walking doll if they saw him, but no one saw him like that, for before he entered the Inn, his expression had changed into his calm one and a smile gracing his lips making his expression so serene for the people around him.

Yoh didn't need to train until he collapse again, because there's no need for him to train under Anna anymore. After so many years engaged with Anna, he was just tired of having Anna ordering him around, so about 3 weeks ago, he called off the engagement with Anna. His family, again without including his Mother, was furious, but after Yoh admitted to them that he was never in love with Anna and preferred to have boy's company over girls, and after Anna admitted that didn't love Yoh as well, they agreed to let him call off the engagement, albeit reluctantly.

Things were looking normal and peaceful around the Inn when he arrived, but that doesn't mean he was looking forward to be at the Inn that day, for it was the day his family came to visit him from Izumo.

XXXXX

"Yugi, are you listening?" A female voice broke him out of his thought.

Yugi looked up to see a girl with short brown hair and a pair of bright blue eyes, like the color of the Sea. He smiled at his friend, "I'm sorry, Anzu." He apologized, "I couldn't help but thinking about Yami again".

Anzu's eyes softened, "Yeah." She agreed, "I missed him as well." She said softly before returning her gaze back to Yugi from outside the window of the classroom, "Anyway, Yugi, have you heard about the new game in tha arcade?" She asked cheerfully.

The three colors haired boy shook his head, "Nope." He answered with a sheepish grin, "I didn't have time to go there yet since we are busy with Dungeon Dice Monsters that had just arrived at the shop".

"Ah, Otogi finally able to make it an International Game, right?" An blond haired joined in, "Not as wide as Duel Monsters yet, but soon enough he would be able to get the game to the whole world like Industrial Illusions".

"Jou, you had finished your detention?" Anzu asked in surprise.

"Nope." A spiky brown haired boy answered Anzu's question, "The teacher got something important to do".

"Hello, Honda, Jou." Yugi greeted with a smile before he stood up, "Well, since the detention had been canceled, we can all go out together and try this new game in the arcade that Anzu told me about".

"Alright!" Jou and Honda cheered as they hit the air with their fists.

Anzu grinned, "Let's go then." She agreed and they walked to the arcade together.

The gang arrived at the arcade and went to the new game right away, they were surprised when they saw that it's a game that Kaiba Seto created. Even though the game was similar with the usual fighting game, but the game Seto created was in a better graphic design than the usual, and the most shocking thing was Seto created the game based on Duel Monsters.

Yugi laughed as he looked at the game, "I will try this game." He said as he take a seat immediately and inserted a coin into the machine. He studied the game, the characters the player used to play the game and fight were looking like a Duel Monsters Card, of course the one that was looking like a human with arms and legs instead of a big monster like a dinosaur or anything without arms and legs.

Just like the other fighting game, the player could chose one from twelve characters available. Yugi saw that there's Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Harpie Lady, Jinzo, Flame Swordsman, Silent Magician, Tiger Axe, Buster Bladder, Judgeman, Aligator Sword, and . . . Yugi's eyebrow raised as he saw the last two characters. They were Blue Eyes White Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon, but instead of Dragon Monsters, they were the human version.

Blue Eyes White Dragon's human form was that of Kisara, the woman with White Dragon Ka they saw in the Memory World, but with addition of Dragon Claws on her hands, which was made to look like Kisara's figure was wearing a pair of gloves instead of her hands turned into a Dragon Claws. The human version of Red Eyes Black Dragon was similar looking with Kisara, but with Red eyes and short Black hair that reach her middle back instead Blue eyes and long White hair that reaching the hips like Kisara, her Dragon Claws gloves were black in color in opposing of White in Blue Eyes human version.

"Monster Fighter, a game of fighting based on Duel Monsters game, huh?" Jou read the description of the game beside the controller of the machine.

"Yeah." Yugi confirmed as he chose to play using Silent Magician.

In the past, he would surely choose Dark Magician rather than the other Monsters, but after the Ceremonial Duel between himself and his Yami, he also started liking to use Silent Magician in his duels. Maybe it's because he like Spell Caster type Monsters and because Silent Magician was starting as a weak Monster then grow stronger per turn, just like himself, a weak person in the past before become a stronger person as time passed. He grow fond of the small Magician, just like his Yami with Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl.

Yugi played the game and moved his Silent Magician skillfully, and being the King of Game he was, he won the battle quite easily.

"Hee, this game is interesting." Anzu said as she watched the game from behind Yugi.

Jou then sat beside Yugi and inserted a coin into the machine beside Yugi's, "Yugi, how about a battle?" he challenged as he chose the Red Eyes Black Dragon and then he sent a challenge to Yugi's machine.

"Why not?" Yugi answered as he accepted the challenge.

Yugi and Jou then played the game, fighting each other character with their friends cheering on them. Fighting against Jou was surely not as easily as fighting a computer, but Yugi still managed to win the and Jou played a few more times since Jou wanted a rematch after losing each battle, they then decided to play another games so that they wouldn't get bored with the new game so soon after the game was released.

After feeling quite satisfied playing the games in the arcade, Yugi looked around to find where his friends had gone to, he saw Anzu on the Dance Game and went to her. On his way to Anzu, he accidentally dropped the empty can of Coke he carried with him. Yugi apologized to the person and bent down to collect his can, as he did so, the Cartouche he wore as a necklace after the Ceremonial Duel come out from under his shirt, catching his attention right away. Yugi reached for his Cartouche with Atem's name written on it in Hieroglyphs and touched the Ancient writing, he smiled bitterly as he looked at it before tucked it under his shirt once again.

Sure, hanging around with his friends was making him happy, but Yugi couldn't help but feel sad about his other self leaving for the afterlife, even after three months since that happened. After he solved the Millennium Puzzle and connected to his other self, he always felt a constant presence on the back of his mind, and now that his other self had gone to the afterlife, he felt empty and incomplete. Well, technically he was incomplete, for he was only a half of a soul. Yami and Hikari, that was Atem and Yugi, Atem was Yugi's Yami just like Yugi was Atem's Hikari. With only a Hikari of a Yami, they were incomplete, that's why Yugi was so hard to move on over the fact that his Yami had gone.

Yugi sighed and continuing his way to the Dance Game, he threw the empty can into a trash can a bit to the side of the Dance Game before approaching his friend. "Hey, Anzu" Yugi greeted in time when Anzu turned to look at him, "It's time for us to go home, any longer then it would be dark outside." He informed the girl.

"Ah, it's 6 already?" Anzu asked herself in surprise as she looked at the watch she wore on her left wrist, "My, time is really flew by when you enjoying yourself." She said with a grin to Yugi, "Let's go find Jou and Honda then." She suggested.

Yugi nodded and looking around for his two other friends, he found them at the Shooting Game and went to them, they went home together after that. Well, not really together for Yugi's and Anzu's homes were in different direction from Honda's and Jou's homes, so he only went home together with Anzu.

"Alright, Yugi." Anzu said when they arrived at the front of Anzu's home, "Thanks for accompanying me home".

"Our homes are in the same direction, Anzu, it's only normal that I do it." Yugi waved his hand to her, "See you".

Anzu smiled, "See you." She said back before she entered her home.

Yugi waited until Anzu closed the door to her house before walking back to his home's direction, but when he passed an alleyway, he was suddenly grabbed from behind and dragged to the alley. He struggled as he was dragged before yelping when he was thrown into a pile of trashcans, he looked up to see who was his attackers and saw a group of men with big bodies.

Yugi whimpered in fear, "Wh- what do you want?" he asked fearfully.

The men sneered before cracking their knuckles, without a word, the men began hitting Yugi like a punch bag. Yugi covered his head with his arms and make himself as small as possible since he was not the type to fight, he couldn't fight due to his weak body and small figure, not to mention he would rather keep everything peaceful than fighting around because of a small matter.

Yugi was hurting all over, he thought that he would get beaten until he couldn't even stand when he heart a shout.

"Let him go!"

* * *

><p>To be continued . . .<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi : Huh? Who was that who helped me?<p>

Froim : Couldn't you guess?

Yoh : Review Please ^ ^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh! &amp; I Don't own Shaman King!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Thought  Dreams / Event from the past_

_ [Voice from the past]_

_'Telepathic Voice'_

_"Spirit Talking"_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous Tone_**

* * *

><p>The beating was paused in order for the men to look and who was interrupting them, Yugi also take a peek to see who was care enough to help him instead of ignoring him like many people would.<p>

Standing on the entrance to the alleyway was a boy around Yugi's age, about 15 or 16, he couldn't be sure since it's dark already. The boy was wearing a simple white t-shirt and green jeans with a Claw Necklace around his neck, his hair was brown and a bit above his shoulder with an orange Headphone on his head, his onyx eyes were piercing the group of men who were beating Yugi in a disapproving manner. The boy's right hand was on his hips while the left hand was carrying a backpack, what was making Yugi's eyes widened was the fact that the boy carrying a Sword on his hip.

"Who are you, kid?" One of the men asked angrily with narrowed eyes.

The boy narrowed his eyes as well and dropped his backpack to the ground, "Who am I is of no business of yours, but I demand that you let the boy go this instant." He said in warning as he walked closer to them.

"Heh, want to play Hero, kid?" The previous man spoke, it's clear from his manner that he was the Leader of the gang, "Let us show you what will happen to a kid like you who like to play Hero." He snapped his fingers and the other men charged at the boy.

The boy sighed before knocking the men out with his sheathed sword, and in a short time too seeing how fast the boy moved, Yugi's eyes couldn't even follow the boy's movement due to his high speed. In no time at all, the group of men who attacked the boy were on the ground, unconscious. The boy then looked at the Leader of the gang and raised an eyebrow, "Still want to show me what you said earlier?" he asked calmly.

The Leader paled but glared at the boy, "You will pay for that." He growled and charged at the boy, again he got knocked out in a short time by the boy.

Yugi stood up slowly and walked to the boy, "Thank you for saving me." He thanked the boy with a smile, "I'm Mutou Yugi, mind if I ask who are you?" He asked politely.

The boy grinned at him, "Asakura Yoh, but just call me Yoh." He said cheerfully, "Are you alright though?" he then frowned when he saw just how bad Yugi got beaten, "You need to be treated, and quick." He then looked directly to Yugi's eyes, "We better go to a clinic or Hospital, in case you got a broken bone or something".

"Ah, it's only some bruises, don't worry." Yugi said with a shake of his head, "My home is nearby and it's nothing too bad, I will treat them at my home".

Yoh shook his head, "Well, I will accompany you to your home then, better than going home alone in the night." He said before he grinned, "No offense, but you don't look like the type who can fight".

Yugi smiled and shook his head, "No offense taken." He responded, "I don't like violence, and I can't fight either, so thank you for your offer to accompanying me home." He grinned then, "You are strong, by the way, and you could beat them without unsheathing your sword too".

Yoh chuckled, "Well, they didn't have any weapon, so there's no need to unsheathe it." He explained before walking to his backpack, he then looked at Yugi, "Show me the way to your home then, I have never been here before".

"You are new here?" Yugi asked as he walked beside Yoh to his home direction, "Where are you going to stay then?".

Yoh shrugged, "Maybe in some Hotel, I'm still haven't decide where I'm going to live from now on." he answered casually but Yugi noticed that the boy was smiling bitterly when he said that.

_Searching for a place to stay, I wonder if he is a traveler or a run away kid or he has a family problem?_ Yugi thought as he looked ahead and saw Kame Game Shop was already in sight, an idea then entered his mind. "Yoh, how about you stay in my home for the time being? As a thank you for saving me back there." He offered a big smile but then hissing in pain when a bruise on his face stung by the action.

Yoh looked at Yugi in concern, "Are you okay?" he asked as he slowed his step to observe Yugi's bruised form.

Yugi waved the concern away, "Don't worry, I'm fine." He said with a smile, "So, are you going to accept the offer?" he asked then.

Yoh sighed but smiled, "Yes, thank you very much." he said gratefully.

Yugi nodded, "I'm staying in Kame Game Shop." He said as he pointed at the Game Shop ahead of them, "I live with my Jii-chan (Grandpa), I'm sure he wouldn't mind to let you stay in the Guest Room".

"Jii-chan." Yugi heard Yoh mumbled the word, he looked beside him and saw that Yoh wearing a frown and his eyes were sad and bitter.

"Is something wrong?" Yugi asked quietly in concern.

Yoh shook his head before smiling at Yugi, "Nothing's wrong." He said in assuring manner, "Thank you for your concern, but I'm alright"

Yugi could clearly see that Yoh was smiling to hide his own pain, he would know, for he was like that himself. Because he didn't want for his Grandpa and friends to worry about him, he smiled at them and said that he was fine, even though he was not fine at all. _Who would be fine when they lost half of themselves?_ Yugi asked himself rhetorically, he know the truth since he was not fine with the fact that he didn't have his other self anymore. Again this make him wonder if Yoh had lost someone to him as well, the boy's smile was really similar with that of his own smile when he thought about his Yami.

Yugi looked up when he felt Yoh had stopped walking and saw that they were standing in front of Kame Game Shop already, he blinked and walked to the door that lead to the house part of the shop. He looked at Yoh and nodded at him to follow since the boy was still standing in front of the Game Shop, Yugi then unlocked the door and opened it, "Jii-chan, I'm home!" He announced as he let Yoh to enter the house.

"Welcome home, Yugi." Yugi looked behind him when he heard his Grandpa's voice and smiled, but then his Grandpa gasped and rushing to him, "What happened to you?" he asked in worry.

"Just like usual, some bullies beat me up." Yugi answered dryly before he smiled, "Someone help me earlier." He stepped aside to let his Grandpa saw Yoh, "He saved me before I get more damage than this".

Yugi's Grandpa smiled and bowed to him a bit, "Thank you for helping my Grandson, not many people care enough to help around here." He said gratefully.

Yoh laughed as he scratched the back of his head, "Nah, it's no problem at all." He said cheerfully, "I would be damn if I saw something like that and do nothing to help".

The elder man grinned, "Such a noble boy." He complimented, "My name is Mutou Sugoroku, but you can call me Grandpa like everyone else".

Yoh bowed to him, "Asakura Yoh." He said with a grin as well, "Nice to meet you, Grandpa (Jii-san)".

Sugoroku nodded, "Nice to meet you as well." He answered before looking at Yugi for further explanation of why Yoh was there.

"Jii-chan, could you let Yoh stay here for the time being?" Yugi asked as he caught the hint, "He is new in here and is still searching for a place to stay".

Sugoroku raised an eyebrow before smiling warmly at Yoh, "Of course." He said before looking back at Yugi, "Show him the Guest Room, and then get to the kitchen so I can treat your wounds".

"Okay, Jii-chan." Yugi answered and motioned for Yoh to follow him.

XXXXX

"This is the Guest Room." Yugi said as the star shape three colors haired boy opened the door at the end of the hallway of the second floor, the one near the door with 'Bathroom' written on it.

Yoh looked around the room, it's just a simple room with a bed, a nightstand beside the bed and a wardrobe at the other side of the bed. He smiled at Yugi, "Thank you again for letting me stay, Yugi." He said as he placed his backpack on the bed.

"No problem." Yugi said with a shake of his head, "Well, I will let you by yourself now, I need to get to the Kitchen downstairs." He left after receiving a nod from Yoh.

_ "He is a kind boy."_ Amidamaru commented as he appeared in the room after Yoh closed the door.

"I agree." Yoh said his agreement before letting himself fall on the bed beside his bag, "I'm glad that he offered to let me stay with him, at least with this I could save the money to buy an apartment instead of renting a hotel room".

_"Are you going to stay here?"_ Amidamaru asked curiously.

Yoh looked at the ceiling of the room, "I guess." He said softly, "Yugi is kind and his Grandfather also very nice, I would like to stay in this city and get to know them more".

Amidamaru looked at Yoh's sad face and sighed, _"Yoh-dono."_ He called softly, Yoh hummed in answer as he closed his eyes, _"Let your pain out of your chest, you can let yourself to cry now that you are away from them"_.

"I know." Yoh murmured softly as a single tear escaped Yoh's closed eyes, "Finally".

Yoh let himself to cry silently and let the pain he felt in his chest to flow out through his tears. His pain of having to kill his own brother, his pain of having to keep up with his family controlled his whole life, the pain he felt because Hao brushed him off like he was not important and denying him of being his own person despite being a part of Hao's soul, and the pain because the emptiness he felt after Hao died. He let them all out of his chest through his tears, he let himself crying his heart out until sleep claimed him.

Amidamaru watched silently in sadness before he heard a knock on the door, he went into invisible mode and keep a watchful eyes at the door. He saw the boy from before, Yugi, entered the room silently and looked around before his eyes landed on Yoh's sleeping form. A small smile appeared on his face before he approached Yoh and covered the sleeping boy with the blanket, as he did so, he noticed the tears that keep flowing from Yoh's eyes in his sleep.

Amidamaru heard Yugi sighed sadly, "I guess I'm right about him hiding his pain with his smile." The star shape haired boy touched his necklace and smiled sadly, "I wonder what happened to him?".

Amidamaru frowned, _Was Yoh-dono really that obvious? Or maybe this boy is just more perspective than the Asakuras until he could see behind Yoh-dono's smile?_ He thought to himself before focusing back to the boy when the boy shuddered and looking around the room, the boy was wearing a wary expression before he shook his head and walked out of the room, he turned off the light as he did so.

Amidamaru blinked, _Could the boy somehow felt my stare?_ He thought to himself before he shrugged and went back to watching the room for any possible treat to his young Partner.

XXXXX

The next morning, Yugi woke up feeling stiff all over his body due to the beating he received the previous night. He sighed and get a clean clothes for the day, he might didn't have to go to school with it being Saturday, but he still had to help out in the Game Shop since his Grandpa's back started to ache again, the old man's fault for carrying heavy box by himself again.

Yugi walked out of his room and heading for the Bathroom when he saw Yoh walked out of the Bathroom with a bath robe on, "Good Morning." He greeted his new friend.

Yoh saw him and grinned, "Morning." He greeted back, "I hope you don't mind me using the Shower".

"Of course not." Yugi assured him with a smile as he walked to the Bathroom, "Are you always wake up this early?" He asked curiously as he remembered that it was 6 in the morning.

Yoh's grin turned into a soft smile, "I need to keep up my training or I will losing my skill." He explained before heading for the Guest Room.

_Training? Like . . . his swordsmanship?_ Yugi thought with blinking eyes before shrugging and entered the Bathroom, as he take a shower, he thought of a way to cheer Yoh up, and to keep himself from thinking a depressing stuff like the emptiness he felt after his Yami gone to the afterlife.

Yugi still remembered the tear stained face he saw when he went to Yoh's room to ask him to join dinner with him and his Grandpa, he saw Yoh cried himself to sleep, and even after Yoh had gone to sleep, the tears were still flowing from his closed eyes. He also remembered the feeling of someone or something watching him, he had shuddered then, but the feeling gone after he left Yoh's room.

With him having experience with Shadow Magic and all, he wouldn't surprised if Yoh turned out to be not a normal human at all. Yugi could tell that Yoh was not an ordinary person, he could feel that there's something more about Yoh than meets the eyes. Yoh was hiding something about himself, but Yugi wouldn't press the boy about it. Everyone have a secret that they didn't want for other people to find out, and he respected Yoh's wish to keep his secret since he was keeping secret by himself. But even with Yoh hiding something, Yugi was still wanting to cheer his new friend. The question was . . . How? How should he cheer Yoh up?

Yugi finished taking a Shower and dressed himself with the clean clothes he brought with him, as he walked out of the Bathroom, he heard his Grandpa's voice telling him that Breakfast was ready. He went downstairs and to the Dinning Room where his Grandpa and Yoh were already waiting for him, he grinned and sat down on the seat beside his Grandpa and the opposite of Yoh, they then started to eat their breakfast after they said their praying.

"Oh, Yugi?" Sugoroku called as Yugi stood up to carry their dish to the sink to be washed later.

Yugi stopped in his track and looked at his Grandpa, "Yes, Jiichan?" he answered questioningly.

Sugoroku smiled, "There's a new Duel Monsters packs arrived today, could you help me sort them out later?" He asked his Grandson, "I promised Yoh that I would help him searching for an apartment".

"Ah, if you are busy then it's alright, Grandpa." Yoh interrupted, "I could asking people around by myself".

Sugoroku chuckled, "Don't worry, it's not like Yugi never did it for me before." He assured him with a warm smile as he stood up, "It's better if I help you out instead of you asking people around by yourself, the people around here was so busy with their life that they often ignoring strangers even if they need help. Besides, with me going with you, they wouldn't mind helping out a bit since they know me".

Yoh looked at him in surprise before he smiled in relief, "Thank you." He said honestly and cocked his head to the right, "Um, what is this Duel Monsters that you talked about?" he asked curiously.

Sugoroku and Yugi blinked at Yoh, "You don't know?" They asked in unison, Yoh shook his head in answer, causing Yugi to exchange glance with his Grandpa.

"And here I thought that Duel Monsters is famous throughout the whole world." Yugi commented with a blink of his eyes before an idea popped into his head, he grinned at Yoh, "Do you like game?" He asked first.

Yoh was the one who blinked this time, "Um, I don't know." He answered uncertainly, "I didn't have time to playing around before, so I never play any game".

Yugi and Sugoroku gasped in shock, "Never?" Sugoroku asked in disbelief.

"Never." Yoh answered with blinking eyes, confused about their reactions to his statement.

"Wow." Yugi breathed out, "Even the CEO of Kaiba Corp, the busiest Company that I even known, know about the fun of playing games".

"Yugi, Kaiba Corp is a gaming company, of course Seto-kun would play a game once in a while." Sugoroku reminded him.

Yugi blinked again and nodded, "Right." He agreed as he was still staring at Yoh in shock, "Duel Monsters is a game of fighting using Cards, the most popular game in the whole world." He explained Yoh then smiled, "Why don't I teach you how to play the game later? I'm sure you would be interested".

Yoh smiled at the offer, "Sure." He answered before he stood up as well, "I would love to learn something new".

"Um, Yoh?" Sugoroku called out suddenly, Yoh turned to the old man and smiled in questioning manner, "I'm sorry to ask, but how old are you?".

"I'm 13 years old." Yoh answered right away.

"Wow, you are younger than me by 3 years." Yugi commented from the sink in the kitchen, "And here I thought you are at least 15 years old, you acted so mature that I'm surprised that you are only 13." _Not to mention the boy had a mature aura around him, like he had known so many hardships of this world._ He added in his mind.

Yoh stared at Yugi with wide eyes, "And here I thought that you are 13 as well." He said out loud before clasping a hand to cover his mouth, "I'm sorry, didn't mean to offend you".

Yugi only laughed in answer, "It's alright." He assured him, "My childish feature often make people think that I'm younger than I really am, it's not a surprise anymore, so don't worry about it".

Yoh chuckled and grinned, "Alright." He said before heading to his room to get dressed.

Yugi watched Yoh's retreating back and sighed sadly, "I wonder what did he had to do until he didn't have time to play?" He asked to no one in particular.

Sugoroku sighed, "We could only wait until he himself decided to tell us about it." He answered the question.

"I know." Yugi answered before heading to the Game Shop to sort out the new packs.

XXXXX

"How about this one, Yoh?"

Yoh looked around the apartment for a few more seconds before smiling at Sugoroku and nodded, "Perfect." He answered truthfully and looked at his soon to be apartment.

Sugoroku nodded back and told the owner of the apartment and said that they would buy this one.

Yoh was still under age to buy his own apartment by himself, so Sugoroku helped him out by telling the owner that he was the one who buy the apartment, but pointed at Yoh as the owner of the apartment, saying that it's a gift. The truth though, they bought the apartment using the money Yoh brought with him, how he had that much money was beyond Sugoroku, but since he figured that Yoh having a problem with his family maybe he inherited some money from his family, he decided to just stay quiet and helped the boy to buy the apartment as best as he could.

After the process done, they went back to the Game Shop. When they arrived at the Shop, they saw Yugi sitting on the ground and sorting out the new packs of Duel Monsters. "We are back." Sugoroku announced, causing Yugi to jumped since the boy was so engrossed with his work.

"Welcome back, Jii-chan, Yoh." Yugi greeted with a big grin before wincing in pain, the bruise on his face was not healed yet.

Yoh looked at the packs on the floor all around Yugi and asked, "Is this what you called Duel Monsters?".

"Yup." Yugi confirmed with a nod of his head.

"Alright, Yugi I will leave the shop to you." Sugoroku said as he went into the house part of the shop, "You teach him about Duel Monsters while I call Arthur about our next expedition to Egypt".

"Okay." Yugi said cheerfully.

Yoh looked at the back of Sugoroku as the old man went in to the house part of the Game Shop before looking at Yugi, "Are you going to go to Egypt with him?" he asked curiously.

Yugi shook his head, "No, Jii-chan will go to Egypt by himself then meet up with his friend Arthur Hawkins in Egypt." He explained with a smile, "I need to go to school in here and take care of the shop while he go".

Yoh hummed to show that he listened before sat beside Yugi, "Is there anything that I could help you with?" He asked with a smile.

Yugi gladly accepted the offer and told him what to do, then after they finished sorting out the packs, Yugi taught Yoh how to play Duel Monsters and the rules, by the time Yugi finished telling Yoh about the game, Yoh was staring at the Cards with awe.

"Wow." Yoh commented in the end, still speechless that there's a tournament where people meet up to duel each other using Cards.

"Do you want to try?" Yugi asked cheerfully, "For your first time, I will give you a discount if you buy a starter deck from us".

Yoh chuckled at Yugi's obvious attempt to make Yoh buy from him, but Yoh nodded since he really was interested in Duel Monsters. "Sure, I want to try and play the game." He said with a grin.

After Yoh bought his starter deck and Yugi closed the shop, Yugi dueled against Yoh to make sure that Yoh understand everything before they duel against each other for real once Yoh got every rule right, Yugi also managed to get Yoh to buy a Duel Disk from him since it was more exciting to play Duel Monsters with Duel Disk than just by Cards.

XXXXX

"Be careful on your way, Jii-chan!" Yugi said as he send the old man off to the airport.

"Be careful, Grandpa." Yoh said also from beside Yugi.

It's a week after Yoh learned how to play Duel Monsters, he was quite good with the game with his luck and skill, but still he couldn't win against Yugi, Yugi was not the King of Games for nothing after all. He had been staying in his apartment for 5 days, but he still visiting the Game Shop often since he got nothing better to do, and dueling against Yugi while keeping the shop was better than doing nothing in his apartment.

The day before Sugoroku went to Egypt, he asked Yoh if the boy want to work part time as a shopkeeper with Yugi since it would be hard for Yugi if he had to do all the work by himself. Yoh agreed since he was indeed in need of a job to make sure he got enough money for his living, and since he was already helping out during the time he stayed with them, he was happy when the old man told him the offer.

Not enough that they let him stay with them when he had just arrived in Domino, they also helped him out with searching for a place for him to stay, they also helped Yoh to signed his new school and make sure he know where to get everything he need. Yoh had grown so close with Yugi and Sugoroku that he considered them as his own family, and truth to be told, they treat him more like a family than his own family, aside from his Mother, of course.

"I will." Sugoroku said as he heard his plane was ready to boarding, he waved them off, "You take care of yourself, both of you." He told them instead, he looked at Yoh then, "Yoh, please make sure that Yugi won't get beaten again, he was just too kind until he let people walk over him like that".

Yoh chuckled, "Don't worry, Grandpa, I will make sure he is safe and sound." He promised, "He already like my own Brother, of course I will make sure he is safe".

Sugoroku smiled, "Then I will get going now, see you next month, Yugi, Yoh." He said before turning around and walked to the gate of his boarding plane.

"You also already like my own Brother, Yoh." Yugi said once they couldn't see Sugoroku anymore, he looked aside to the taller boy even though the boy was younger than him, "I'm glad that you are thinking the same about me".

Yoh smiled warmly at that, "I should say the same to you. I'm glad that you are thinking the same about me." He said softly.

Yoh looked at the sky outside the glass window of the airport, _Too bad that my own Twin didn't even think of me as a friend, let alone a Brother_, he thought sadly. He inserted his right hand into his jeans pocket and his fingers closing around a round object, it's was a single earring with a big star in the middle. It was Hao's earring, he found it near his feet after the explosion Hao's Oversoul made after he killed his own Older Brother. _Hao_, Yoh thought as he moved his fingers to traced the shape of the star on the earring, _I missed you, you don't know how much I wish we could be like any other Brothers, caring about each other instead of trying to kill each other._

"Yoh?" Yugi's voice pulled Yoh out of his thought, he looked up to find Yugi looked at him with worry clearly shown on his face, "Are you alright?".

"Yes, don't worry." Yoh said with a smile to assure him that he was fine, even though he was not fine at all. He was still haven't told Yugi and Sugoroku the reason why he ran away from home, they know that he ran away, but Yoh refused to tell them the reason. No matter how much they treat each other like a family, his problem with his own family was not something that they should troubled themselves with.

Yugi knew that Yoh was thinking about the reason why he ran away from home, and he was sad that Yoh didn't want to tell him about it, but he respected Yoh wish so he never pressed the matter to him and just try to cheer Yoh up in any way he could.

"Let's get back to the shop, Yoh." He said instead as he called for a Taxi, "We couldn't keep people waiting for us to open the shop any longer, could we?".

Yoh know right away that Yugi was trying to take his mind off of his problem and smiled at the boy beside him. Yugi was not like his own family, they know that he was sad but they refused to accepted the fact that Yoh was sad, aside from his Mother of course. But unlike them, Yugi would let Yoh to be sad but not too sad, and he would try his best to cheer Yoh up even without knowing the problem, and Yoh was grateful for that.

"Yeah." He agreed as he started walking to the Taxi Yugi stopped earlier, "Let's get back".

* * *

><p>To be continued . . .<p>

* * *

><p>Froim : Review Please ^ ^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh! &amp; I Don't own Shaman King!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Thought  Dreams / Event from the past_

_ [Voice from the past]_

_'Telepathic Voice'_

_"Spirit Talking"_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous Tone_**

* * *

><p>"No, you need to put more strength into your swing." Yoh said as he shown Yugi the correct way to swing his sword, well, a wooden sword for Yugi.<p>

It was Sunday morning, the day after they see Sugoroku off to Egypt. Yoh had been nagging Yugi about Yugi being reluctant to fight back, Yoh told the boy that it's alright to hate violence, but it's not alright to let people beat him up like the last time. So, Yoh taught Yugi how to defend himself using a wooden sword that he bought for the boy, he taught the boy the spot he need to hit in order to weakened his opponent so he could make a run after that, that way, Yugi wouldn't hurt people so bad and he could get away without getting beaten.

Of course it's not that easy if his opponent was not a single person, so Yoh ended up teaching Yugi to block an attack using his wooden sword and attack back with enough strength to knocked his opponents out in a single attack. They were still in the progress of Yugi mastering how to swing a sword in the right strength to knocked his opponent easily, or at least weakened them. It was only the third day since they started, but Yugi was progressing smoothly, thanks to Yoh's teaching talent.

Yoh was experienced in fighting using a sword, since his Guardian Spirit was a 600 years old Samurai, not that Yugi know about it, and he had enough knowledge to teach Yugi about swordsmanship. But Yoh was kind of a laze person himself, so he didn't train Yugi like Anna would train him, and certainly he refused to do more torture like that. He created his own method of training where he would be able to keep up with his skill and improve them but not overworking himself to death, a better way of training in his opinion.

Yugi groaned as he already felt his arm aching from swinging a sword so much, "Can't I take a break?" He asked Yoh as he tried to put more strength into his swing and failed to meet Yoh's expectation.

Yoh looked at his watch and nodded, "We can stop for today, you are still new, so it's better not to overwork your body." He agreed and stood up.

Yugi sighed in relief and handed the wooden sword to Yoh, but Yoh shook his head, "No, keep it, it's yours now." He explained to the confused expression Yugi wore.

"Oh, okay." Yugi said as he carried the wooden sword to his room.

Yoh was staying outside and enjoying the morning breeze instead of relaxing inside the house, he loved Nature, that was one thing that would never change in him.

Inside the house, Yugi had just finished taking a warm Shower when his phone rang, he took it and answered the call, "Hello?" He asked as he answered the call.

"Hey, Yugi!" Jou's voice rang from the other end of the call, "It's Sunday, so I and the gang are planning to go to the arcade, want to join us?".

Yugi grinned, "Sure, I will go." He said and Jou told him where they would meet up, "Okay, I will get ready then." He said when he looked at the clock, "See you later, Jou." He ended the call after that and went to the backyard.

Yugi arrived at the backyard of his house and looked at the spot he saw Yoh earlier, but then he looked around when he couldn't find Yoh there, "Yoh?" He called out when he still couldn't find the boy.

"Yes?" Yugi jumped when he heard Yoh's voice above him, he looked up to see a grinning Yoh sitting on the roof.

"What are you doing there?!" Yugi gasped in shock, "Get down! You could get hurt if you fall from that height!".

"Nah, I wouldn't." Yoh answered as he stood up and jumped down to land on a bit distance from Yugi, "I had fell from more higher place than your roof in the past and I was uninjured, so don't worry".

Yugi frowned since Yoh acted so careless and sighed, "I come here to ask you to come with me to the arcade." He explained before he grinned at Yoh, "We are going to meet up with my friends there and I will introduce you to them, they will be your senior in High School since you are new in here, they could help you out if you ever had trouble in school if I'm not with you".

Yoh smiled and nodded, "Thank you for your consideration." He said before he went inside to get ready to go.

After they both ready to go, Yugi lead the way to the arcade and went to their meeting place, on the place where the new game they played the last time they were in the arcade.

"Guys!" Yugi called out loud to beat the sound of the games.

His friends turned to him and grinned, "Hey, Yugi!" Jou greeted as he waved, he then noticed Yoh behind his friend, "Who is he?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Yugi and Yoh arrived at the gang and Yugi introduced Yoh to them, "Guys, this boy here is Asakura Yoh, a new transfer student in our school." He then looked at Yoh and gestured for his friends, "Yoh, they are my friends. Mazaki Anzu, Otogi Ryuuji, Jounouchi Katsuya and his Little Sister named Shizuka, Honda Hiroto, Bakura Ryou, Kujaku Mai, and Malik Ishtar. Malik came from Egypt, that's why he was the only one having a tan skin in our group".

"Nice to meet you." Yoh said with a bow to them.

"Nice to meet you, Cutie." Mai said with a smirk, causing Jou to pout, "Calm down, it's not like I was hitting on him." She told Jou with a sigh.

Jou grinned, "Well, I couldn't help but worry." He then turned to Yoh, "Nice to meet you, just call me Jou since Jounouchi would be too long".

"Hello, I'm sorry if my Brother is a bit temperamental." Shizuka said sweetly with a bow to him.

"Hey!" Jou protested indignantly, causing the group to laughed at his antics.

"Ignore the moron." Malik said as he nodded at Yoh.

"Right, ignore the moron." Honda said as he offered a hand to Yoh, which accepted with a smile by Yoh, "I prefer to be called with Honda than my first name".

"Yo, there, Otogi Ryuuji, but call me Otogi please." Otogi said with a smirk, "By the way, you are a beauty even though you are a boy".

Yoh blushed, but Anzu waved her hand, "Hey, ignore him, he was just being stupid." Anzu greeted with a wave of her hand, "Nice to meet you, Yoh, you can call me Anzu." She said cheerfully.

"Hello." Ryou greeted him with a soft smile, "It's nice to have a new friend, I hope you would find it enjoyable here".

"I'm enjoying it, don't worry." Yoh answered with his trademark grin, even if his grin was not as cheerful as before due to the fact that he was still mourning about Hao's death.

"Well, now that the intro has done." Yugi started, "Let's have fun together!".

The group of friends grinned and began to scattered, Anzu and Shizuka were heading for the Dance Game while Jou, Honda, and Mai heading for the Shooting Game since they want to get the first rank, that leaves Yugi, Yoh, Malik and Ryou together.

"So, what do you want to play?" Ryou asked to Yoh.

Yoh looked around before spotting a racing car game, "I want to try that one." He said as he motioned for the racing game.

Malik grinned, "I want to play too! How about a battle, Yoh?" He asked excitedly, "The one with higher score wins, and the loser had to buy the winner a burger!".

Yoh chuckled and nodded, "Okay." He agreed and they head for the racing game, with Yugi and Ryou joined them.

They played and have fun for quite some time, Yoh was new to the game like that, but he was proved to be quite a challenge for Malik and Ryou, though he was nowhere near rivaling Yugi. Malik then make it more interesting for them by turning their simple race into a mini tournament, with the rest of their gang included in the tournament. But since their number was not even, Shizuka decided to become the referee and didn't participated in the mini tournament. They then decided who raced against who by Rocks-Papers-Scissors and then the winner will fight with the winner of the other pairs and so on until there's only two of them left to race in the final round.

The ones racing in the final were Yugi and Malik, they were just started their race when Yugi's phone rang, Yugi abandon the race to answer his phone when he saw that it was Ishizu Ishtar. "Yes, Ishizu?" He asked in the form of Hello.

-Yugi, I'm really sorry if I call at the wrong time.- Ishizu apologized in answer.

"Don't worry." Yugi assured him, "I'm in the arcade with the gang, you didn't interrupted anything, so don't worry about it".

-I'm glad.- Ishizu answered, -Yugi, are Malik and Ryou with you as well?-

Yugi nodded even though Ishizu couldn't see him, "Yes." He answered, "Is something the matter?".

-Yes, I would like it if you, Malik and Ryou could come to the museum now.- Ishizu told him.

Yugi's eyes widened, "Is there a problem, Ishizu?" He asked in worry.

Ishizu sighed, -I'm afraid that the answer to that question is yes.- She said in resigned tone, -The matter is better to be discussed face to face though, so would you mind come over?-.

Yugi nodded again, "Alright, we will get going now." He told her seriously.

-Thank you, I'm really sorry about this.- Ishizu answered, -I will welcome you at the entrance-.

"Yes, I understand." Yugi said and ended the call, he then turned to his friends, who were all looking at him in worry.

"Something's wrong, Yugi?" Ryou asked in worry and concern.

Yugi sighed, "I'm afraid so." He said, "Ishizu told me to come to the museum with Ryou and Malik".

"Well, why don't we all go together?" Jou suggested, "We could help you".

Yoh nodded in agreement, "If it's something that I can help you with, then I would gladly help you with your problem." He told his friend.

Yugi smiled at them, "Thank you." He said and he stood up, "Let's go then, the sooner we know what problem we have, the better".

"Sure." Malik agreed before swinging his arm around Yugi's shoulder, "But our battle will not stop here, after this problem solved, you and I will resume our battle to determine the winner." He said with a smirk as they started walking to the museum, "And after I defeat you, Yugi, you and the others are going to buy me the 1 Liter Ice Cream box we decided to be the reward for the winner of this small tournament".

Yoh laughed in carefree way, "You talked like we are in some kind of a war!" He told the Egyptian with a big grin, "You are interesting".

Malik showed Yoh a smile, "You are an interesting person as well." He winked, "For someone who never played a game before, you could win against most of us, you have talent in games. If you played more often, maybe you could win against Yugi who is the King of Games".

"King of Games?" Yoh asked curiously, "What is that?".

"The King of all games." Ryou answered for Malik, "The person who could win in all kind of games and wouldn't lose no matter who the opponents are, Yugi got the tittle after he won against Pegasus J. Crawford, the creator of Duel Monsters game".

Yugi halted his step a second before continuing without the others noticing, he was reminded of his Yami again, since it's Atem who won against Pegasus, not him.

They arrived at the museum and Ishizu was there to welcome them as she said earlier, "I'm sorry to troubling you." She said to them as they walked inside.

"It's alright, Ishizu." Jou assured her, "But what is this new problem?".

"It would be better if I it's not me who explain it." Ishizu said before spotting Yoh, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't notice you earlier, my name is Ishizu Ishtar, Malik's Older Sister." She said as she offered a hand to Yoh, "Nice to meet you".

Yoh answered the offered hand and shook their hands, "Asakura Yoh. Nice to meet you as well, Miss Ishtar." He said politely.

"Just call me Ishizu is fine." Ishizu said before she opened the Staff only room and entered inside, the rest followed her silently. "Yugi and the rests are here." She announced as she walked to the back of the room.

Yugi, Ryou and Malik were the first to see them, they gasped and stopped short on their track. Yoh looked at them with confusion clearly written on his face, "What's wrong?" He asked them, he looked ahead and saw that there's 4 other people there.

There's a tall man with short brown hair and piercing blue eyes wearing fancy coat, a man who looked so much like Yugi but more mature looking, an albino man who looked so much like Ryou but more meaner looking, and a man who looked so much like Malik but more crazier looking. The ones who looked like Ryou and Yugi were wearing a strange clothing, while the one who looked like Malik was wearing a simple black muscle shirt and a blue jeans, and the three of them were having tanned skin.

The others noticed the sudden change in the three teenagers and looked ahead as well before understand why their friend froze like that. "Yoh, let's wait here." Jou said as he pulled Yoh to him, "It's their reunion, let's give them some privacy".

Yoh didn't understand, but when Yugi suddenly run to the man in the middle of the group, the one that looked so much like him, he understood somehow, that the two had known each other and held the other dearly to their hearts.

"Mou Hitori no Boku!" Yugi yelled as he run and tackled the man in a hug, "I missed you so much." He said with tears flowing down his cheeks.

The man smiled warmly at Yugi, "And so do I, Aibou." He said in a deep baritone voice, but filled with warmth as well.

Ryou took a few steps forwards tentatively, "Bakura?" He asked hesitantly.

The man who looked so much like Ryou looked at Ryou and smirked, "Heh, we meet again, Yadonushi (Host)." He said confidently with a bit of gruff voice.

Ryou's eyes watered as well as he walked to the man, "Bakura." He said softly as he pressed his forehead at the man's shoulder, "You are back".

Yoh looked at Malik to see if he had the same reaction, but was surprised when he saw the Egyptian looked at his look-alike with fear and anger filled his eyes, but he could see a dim hope in that eyes.

"You are back, Other Personality." Malik said with a glare, "Why the hell you are back? And how in hell you got a body?" He demanded harshly.

The Malik look-alike smirked, "Hello again, Other Personality." He said calmly.

* * *

><p>To be continued . . .<p>

* * *

><p>Froim : Review Please XD<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh! &amp; I Don't own Shaman King!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Thought  Dreams / Event from the past_

_ [Voice from the past]_

_'Telepathic Voice'_

_"Spirit Talking"_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous Tone_**

* * *

><p>Yoh looked at the exchange with a confused expression before the other man noticed him, "Ah, someone confused." He announced, causing the three other men to looked at him, and he fidget at the sudden attention he got by that statement.<p>

"Ah, right." Yugi said as he turned around in the other man's hug to look at Yoh, "I forget that you don't know what happened around here." He said apologetically.

Yoh nodded, "It's alright." He said from his spot beside Jounouchi.

"Well, we better explain everything to him whether it's believable or not." The brown haired man said calmly before he glared at Yugi's look-alike, "But first, Mou Hitori no Yugi, you better remove your hand from him this instant".

The said Mou Hitori no Yugi smirked at the man, "What is it, Kaiba?" He asked teasingly, "Jealous that your boyfriend in the arms his own other half?".

Kaiba growled, "If you know that we are dating, then you should know not to hold him like that." He said angrily.

"Oh, come on, Seto." Yugi groaned, "It's not like I and Atem are thinking of each other intimately!" He said in frustration.

"Yami." Atem interrupted, causing Yugi to turn to look at him, "For you, Aibou, it's Yami." He smiled warmly as he removed his hands from around Yugi's waist, "Just like in the past".

Yugi smiled and nodded before walking to his boyfriend while dragging Yami, "Since you, Seto, are my boyfriend, you should know that I would never feel a whole person unless Yami is around." He said to the man, "Try to at least be civil with Yami even though he is your rival".

Kaiba Seto sighed and reluctantly nod, he then looked at Yoh, "Alright, I will let you hugging or holding each other, but not for a long time, once in a while is okay." He said in defeat.

_Other Half . . . a Whole person . . . I wonder what they mean by that. I know that in my and Hao's case, it's because Hao literally torn in halves when he reborn this time around, and that's make me and him as a Half of a whole person. But them? I wonder what their relationship are . . ._ Yoh thought as he laid his eyes on Yami . . . or Atem since the man said that Yami was a name especially for Yugi.

Yoh was well aware that he was attracted to the man at first sight, who was he kidding? This Atem person was drop dead gorgeous, not to mention his well build body was clearly shown by his strange clothes, although he was wondering why he was wearing a skirt, he still thought that the man was regal looking. Atem was wearing a Cream and Blue colored dress-looking clothes, with a big Golden belt, and a Red cape was attacked to his clothes. The way he brought himself and his Aristocratic face make him suited to be a King of some kind, even more so with his clothing. What attracted his attention the most was the man's eyes, they are Blood Red color, so rare to be seen in human eyes. Unless the man was not human, that kind of eye color was unnatural, but enchanting at the same time.

Atem caught his eyes and he smiled at the young man, "Hello." He said softly, "My name is Asakura Yoh." He decided to introduce himself since Yugi seemed to be forgotten that he didn't know them at all.

Atem inhaled sharply, but softly so Yugi or Seto didn't noticed it, he know right away that the boy was a pure hearted person like his Hikari. From the way the boy's eyes shown with warm and gentleness, and his smile which make you believe that everything would be alright, he know that the boy would be easily to be loved, as a friend, family, or even a lover.

The truth was . . . he already feel attracted to the boy. It's because he was watching his Hikari all this time, and so he saw Yoh entered the scene by helped Yugi out from bullies, and he saw that Yoh was a kind hearted boy. He didn't think that seeing and hearing the boy's smile and face would be so much different than watching and hearing them from the Divine Pond, he was taken aback by the beauty in them.

Atem then smiled at the boy as well, "My name is Atem." He told the boy.

"Save the introduction for later, will you?!" Malik suddenly snapped, he pointed at his look-alike, "What are you doing here, Other Personality?! You should be in the Shadow Realm!".

"Malik." Ishizu said calmly to him, "Calm down, Marik would not harm anyone anymore. Ra had given him a second chance to live, with his own body, so that he could redeem his past mistake and learn to start a new life as a better man." She explained before sending a sharp look at the crazy haired young man, "Right, Marik?".

Marik nodded, "Yes, that's right." He confirmed, "After my experience in Shadow Realm, I learn that I was making a great mistake in the past, and Ra had decided to have mercy and offer me a second chance as long as I would never repeat my past actions".

Malik looked at Marik for a long time before he sighed, "Alright." He said reluctantly, "I will let him have his second chance and earn forgiveness from the others".

Marik smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Other Personality." He said, and he sounded honest with his words.

_Other Personality?_ Yoh thought in confusion as he looked at them.

"Does that mean that you would also try to be a better man, Bakura?" Ryou asked hopefully at his look-alike.

Bakura smiled and nodded, "Yeah, Yadonushi." He answered, "Fortunately, I had given my own body as well, so there's no need for me to be a parasite in your body anymore".

_What does that mean I wonder?_ Yoh thought to himself again, _And why Bakura? Isn't that Ryou's family name? Or they just accidentally have the same name?_

"I'm glad." Ryou said with a gentle smile, "I will help you to be a better man then".

"Thanks." Bakura said with a smirk, but Ryou know that Bakura was really grateful that Ryou offered to help him out.

"Well." Atem drawled, "We could catching up later, but first, we need to explain what happened first to Yoh so that he wouldn't wear that confused face anymore." He said as he smirked at Yoh.

Yoh laughed in carefree way, "I would like that." He agreed.

Ishizu nodded, "Let's go to the room beside this one then, we could all sit and told the story there." She suggested with a smile on her face.

And so, they went to the next room, then they told Yoh what kind of adventure they had in the past and what had happened. From the time when Yugi completed the Millennium Puzzle and befriends Anzu, Jou and Honda. About what had happened with Seto and the Death-T that Seto built just to defeat Yugi due to him being blinded by his ambition, which ended with Atem, who was known as Yami that time, gave Seto a Mind Crush to let Seto woken up his true self. About the gang fighting against The Spirit of the Millennium Ring in a Shadow Game, and thus freeing Ryou from Bakura's control, then they become friends with Ryou.

Then, they told Yoh about Duelist Kingdom, how Pegasus forced Yugi to joined the tournament, and how Yugi and Yami won against Pegasus's Mind Reading power by using the Millennium Eye, and thus earning the tittle as King of Games. Continued with the Battle City tournament Seto held to get the Egyptian God Cards, Yugi and friends encounter with Malik and the Ghouls, and eventually the fight between Yami and Marik in a Shadow Game.

After that, they told Yoh about their journey into the Memory World to help Atem remember his past and his name, the battle against the Dark God Zork. And lastly, the Ceremonial Duel between Yugi and Atem to let Atem enter the afterlife, and to seal away the Millennium Items for good.

"And so, we tried to get back to our normal lives." Yugi concluded, "But it kind of hard for me since I lost the other half of myself, I couldn't move on since I felt really empty without Yami around".

"Yes." Atem agreed, "I had watching over you all this time, since I was restless myself." He admitted, "I thought that my place was belong to the afterlife, but I was wrong, and I always have a constant ache in my heart and soul. That's why I watched over you to ease the pain I felt, even if it's for a bit only, and that's how I know that you were still holding onto me, and about Seto asked you out at your Birthday one month and a week ago".

"You saw that?" Yugi asked with a blush.

Atem laughed and nodded, "But I left you alone every time you started making out." He added with a teasing smirk.

Yugi blushed even more and hid his face in Seto's chest, "Mou Hitori no Boku is a meanie." He mumbled softly against Seto's chest.

Atem's smirk turned into a soft smile, "Then the Ra let me to have a second chance to live alongside you with my own body, considering I had saved the world twice." He finished.

"Well, in my case." Bakura started his story, "After Zork lost against the Pharaoh, I was free from his control. My guilt kind of eating me away, since my evil doing was because Zork brainwashed me, but it was still me who killed all those people and whatever I had done in the past, so I felt, and still feel, guilty over it. Ra offered me a chance to redeem my wrong doing, and you could say I jumped at the chance right away." He looked at Ryou, "And I need to apologize to you as well, for you have suffered the most from what I had done".

Ryou smiled and nodded, "I forgive you." He said softly, "You are still my Yami even though you were bad, so I'm glad that you were given a second chance and you are willing to try to redeem yourself".

Malik raised an eyebrow at Marik, "So, how did you get out of Shadow Realm?" He asked nonchalantly, but there's a bit of curiosity in his voice.

Marik leaned onto the back of his chair, "Well, I didn't get out." He started, "I was wandering aimlessly in there and had to constantly fight with the Shadow Creatures to survive, as time passed, I started to think why I did what I had done and then started feeling guilty. I often sending people to the Shadow Realm when they lose against me, and by experiencing it myself, I know that they had suffered greatly since they don't have a Shadow Magic like I do. Ra then offered me a chance to redeem myself, I kind of unsure if I could change my personalty, but I'm willing to try." He looked at the others, "And so, here I am, given a second chance to start a new and to be a better man".

Yugi looked at Yoh, "Yoh, do believe us?" He asked in worry, "I know that it's pretty unbelievable, but . . ." He trailed off when Yoh shook his head and smiled at him.

"I believe you." Yoh assured him, "I was just surprised that you had so many adventure like that." His smile softened and his eyes grew warm as he looked at Yugi, "The fact that you had greatly suffered, the fact that you faced them without thinking twice, and that you still have it in you to forgive your enemies. I understand now why your soul is so pure, shining so bright until I could feel the warmth radiating for your light".

Yugi blushed so red like a tomato at the praise, "I'm not that good." He denied.

"Oh, but what he said is true, Aibou." Atem argued, "Don't deny it, since it's the truth".

Yugi whined, "You two could get me die from embarrassment!" He complained cutely.

"But . . ." Bakura's voice make him looked at the older albino, "How come you believe us so easily?".

Yoh grinned at him, "I have my share of unbelievable experience, so if what I had experience is true, why not yours?" He asked rhetorically to the albino before looking at the painting in front of him, but his eyes didn't registered what the painting was. No, his eyes, as well as his mind was locked in the past, the short moment he had with Hao, the one time when they weren't enemies and simply Brothers who had a cup of coffee together.

XXXXX

He was floating in the darkness, and his mind was able to understand that he was in a state of unconscious but conscious enough to know that he was alive, but his mind couldn't comprehend why he was even still alive. Sure, if he was someone else, he wouldn't even understand that he was in between consciousness and unconsciousness, let alone remember who he was. But he was Asakura Hao, he was different than other people, Shamans or not. He know who he was, what his goal, and what he had done. Everything about himself and what he had done as well as witnessed in the world, everything, really.

But now that he was in this state, he wasn't even understand anymore why he pursue such a goal, it seems pointless now. Even if he managed to eradicated all humans . . . one thing that he had learn from his fight with his Little Brother, it was to see beyond appearance, into the Soul instead of the vessel. Even if his goal had succeed, would the world really become a better world? Sure, since there would be none of the normal humans around, Shamans would never be shunned again. But . . . Were humans and Shamans really that different?

Hao had noticed and seen, but refused to believe, that Shamans were no different than normal humans. They abused others, Shamans or no Shamans, they also used Nature-endangering technology like normal humans, and they were also selfish Creature. Just like Hao himself, his selfish self blinded by hatred and thirst of vengeance to normal humans since they killed his Mother. Hao hate the man who killed his Mother, but who he was to judge? He was a murderer himself.

He remembered one of Yoh's friends, Lyserg Diethel, whose parents had died in Hao's hands just because they refused to help him to create Shaman only world, and that's just prove that he was no different than normal human who killed his Mother. He was foolish and selfish that he killed people who opposed him, because . . . most of those who opposed him were Shamans, and if he killed Shamans, who will live in his Shaman only world? Only him and his followers then.

Hao finally coming out of his unconsciousness and opened his eyes, _Why am I still alive?_ Was his first thought, the next was, _How am I still alive?_ Because really, he was sure that the attack Yoh had delivered would kill him off for sure, such a strong attack with the same strength of determination to kill him, and Hao was frozen when he was about to kill Yoh, that alone was enough to get himself killed.

But it was his wish.

When he saw that Yoh received the support of the other Shamans and non Shamans who support their family and friends, then miraculously turning that support into a power to create a God Class Oversoul like that, one that could rivaled the Great Spirit he had obtained by force. Hao know that he was wrong right then and there, because if the people could send their support like that to make a mutual goal come true, then they wouldn't kill each other.

Knowing that he was wrong, and that there's only two possible outcomes in that situation, which was one of them died, Hao had given up all hope to live, and his desire to live. He had frozen his own attack by a second to let Yoh attack to kill him, because if he had to die that time, his only wish was for Yoh to be the one to kill him. Because deep inside his heart he know that Yoh was the one who suffered the most because of his existence, he wished that by dying in Yoh's hand, he had somehow paying for the pain he had given his own Twin.

So, why was he still alive?

Hao sat up, fully aware that his injury had been healed, and looked around to see that he was in the Patch Hospital. He could see an ugly scar on his front, from his navel to his collar bone, he was surprised that the scar was so small, he thought that such an attack would surely split himself in halves. He noticed that he was in a Hospital gown, something that he hate no matter what, and grimaced. He looked to the side and found a set of clothes, he climbed down from the bed and picked it up. A white shirt and a blue jeans, a simple clothes but better than the Hospital gown. He looked around and saw that the room was closed off, he then quickly, or as quickly as he could since his body feel like jelly, changed into the set of clothes in the Hospital Room, not bothering to go to the Bathroom.

Hao tried to summon his Great Spirit but couldn't, so he come to conclusion that the Great Spirit had been returned to the vessel in the Land of The Stars when he was unconscious by the Patch, meaning he didn't have a Guardian Spirit anymore. Not that he mind though, he was still an Onmyouji, he could fight using Shikigami, and he could still summon his Onis if he want. He was an Oni Summoner before becoming a Dai Onmyouji, and he still keeping his Oni Summoning skill just in case his Oversoul alone wouldn't enough.

He then tried to teleported himself, glad that he could still teleported himself at will, and teleported to the spot on top of the cliff where he would go to see the Stars at night. He layed down on his usual spot and looked at the sky, it's still in the afternoon. So, instead of watching the stars, he found himself watching the Clouds. Hao was then reminded of his Little Brother, Yoh loved to watch the Stars and the Clouds, with a content smile on his face as if he had no problem in the world at all.

_Yoh_, Hao thought as he closed his eyes, _I wonder if you think that you had killed me? Are you happy by killing me? Or you are getting drowned by guilt?_ Knowing Yoh, he know that the answer was the latter, even if the one that was killed was Hao, Yoh would still feeling guilty and blamed himself to death. Another thing that he now understand, that if he had really died in Yoh's hands, then he wouldn't pay for the pain he had given Yoh, but added it even more. He sighed quietly, he had lost his desire to live, life seemingly meaningless for him now.

"Shouldn't you be resting now?" Silva's voice rang from behind him.

Hao didn't surprised to hear Silva's voice, he could feel the man's presence when the man landed from his flight using his Wings Oversoul, but he was a bit surprised by the question. "Why do you care?" He asked simply as he opened his eyes.

"The Great Spirit had spoken to Goldva and they want you to be saved." Silva answered as he sat beside Hao, "If you don't rest now, you wouldn't heal up, you know?".

"Why though?" Hao asked calmly, "I took them by force, didn't I?" He then closed his eyes again.

"Only the Great Spirit knows the answer." Silva answered calmly as well.

"How could you sit there so calmly?" Hao asked then, "Last time I remember, you tried to kill me along with Yoh's friends".

"Your Furyoku felt different." Silva said as he looked at Hao, "More calmer than before, didn't held a single malice in them, didn't flared like a huge obon fire anymore. Instead, it's like the fire in the fireplace, warm and kind, so I figure you wouldn't use your power to harm others anymore".

Hao opened his eyes and met with Silva's eyes, "And so you don't scared of me anymore." He stated, "And you don't feel the need to be hostile towards me anymore".

"It's like that." Silva confirmed with a nod and looked ahead of him in the distance, "Why do you changed so suddenly, Hao?".

"Asaha." Hao . . . or Asaha interrupted.

"What?" Silva questioned in confusion.

"My real name is Asaha, Asakura Hao was only a made up name to try and start a new as an Onmyouji, though I become more of a monster, didn't I?" Asaha chuckled, "As Asaha, I'm simply a young and oblivious boy who was hurting, one that accepted himself as a Demon boy and didn't care what happened to him anymore, just like I am now".

"Hurting . . ." Silva repeated, "Is that why you wanted to kill all humans? Because they did something to hurt you enough to make you thirst of vengeance?".

Asaha sat up, "What happened to me in the past was what I had done to the people, my Mother was killed right in front of me so that the Priest would become famous for exorcising a Fox in disguise, and that was I did to them, killing people who are dear to them and their own selves." He said with a sad smile, "Just like what Ohachiyo said, I'm also a mere human, no different than the one that I hated".

"Who is Ohachiyo?" Silva asked curiously.

"My very first friend and Guardian Spirit." Asaha answered, "The one who had to merged with me because I used to much of his energy in my thirst of vengeance, I destroyed him because I want to have my revenge, stupid me".

Silva sighed, "At least you finally understand it." He said as he stood up, "Yoh always believe that you had a reason for your hatred towards humanity, not just because they destroyed the nature, turned out he was right all along".

"He is a strange person, isn't he?" Asaha asked softly, "Even until the end, he never show any hate to me, only sadness that he had to kill me since I was so stubborn to see the good in humanity".

"He is a priceless treasure." Silva agreed, "I think that he would be happy knowing that you didn't die and had changed your view towards humans".

"I know he will." Asaha agreed, "But it will bring him danger, right? Not that he couldn't protect himself though".

Silva laughed, "Of course, he defeated you after all." He said cheerfully, but then he become sober, "He ran away from home, you know?".

Asaha looked up at the taller man, "Why?" He asked calmly, but curiously, "And . . . how long is it since that time?".

"It's already a month and a half after the Shaman Fight ended." Silva answered, "And about why Yoh ran away, they couldn't understand his pain for killing you, he was so depressed that he chose to run so he could finally mourn your death." Silva looked at him with a grin, "But you didn't die, so if he know, he would be happy again".

"You told him about me being alive?" Asaha asked as he looked at the distance.

"No." Silva shook his head, "That decision is yours, the Patch only followed the Great Spirit's will to saved you, the other matters are yours to decide. Such as what will you do from now on, are you still going to pursue your goal, and so on. We don't really care since we are the neutral, though I would be at ease knowing Yoh is happy, since he was so depressed that I thought he would kill himself".

Asaha stood up, "Say my thanks to the Patch and Great Spirit." He said as he turned around, "I'm already healed, and I want to be by myself for the time being. Whether I would want to pursue my goal again or not, the answer is no, rest assure that I wouldn't cause anymore trouble to you." He looked up at the sky, "I will have to go on a journey to find a new purpose in life, it wouldn't wise to just throw away your life after being returned to you, don't you agree?" He then vanished in a burst of fire.

* * *

><p>To be continued . . .<p>

* * *

><p>Froim : Review Please ^ ^<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh! &amp; I Don't own Shaman King!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Thought  Dreams / Event from the past_

_ [Voice from the past]_

_'Telepathic Voice'_

_"Spirit Talking"_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous Tone_**

* * *

><p>Asaha walked to a clearing he spotted earlier inside the forest of Kyoto, he wanted to do some stargazing that night. He looked behind him and sighed, "Mind to tell me why you following me?" He asked in resignation.<p>

The one followed him around was a Spirit of a Ninetails Demon Fox who looked like a 13 years old girl wearing a Black colored Yukata with White Obi, completed with a pair of White colored Fox ears on top of her head, 9 White colored Fox tails behind her back, and sharp finger nails.

The famale fox grinned at him, "I want to be your Guardian Spirit, you had lost your Spirit of Fire, right? Asaha Douji." She said cheerfully, "I want to go with you, and you saved me back there too".

_Right_, Asaha thinned his lips as he recalled the event from an hour ago, still quite annoyed by the monk he had met.

_He was walking around in the forest of Kyoto, he had arrived in Kyoto for about an hour and decided to take a walk since he was bored. He love Nature, so he decided to visit the forest in the town, but he was stopped by a stranger, saying that there's an evil Demon Fox in the forest and it's better not to enter the forest. Asaha ignored the warning, of course, and entered the forest without a care what will happen to him, he just want to take a short walk in the forest anyway._

_Out of the blue, something White crashed onto him, making him fall backwards and landed on his butt. "What in the world . . ." Asaha groaned as he sat up and looked at what had crashed on him, only to see a White Fox with nine tails._

_"Are you alright, boy?" A new voice rang from ahead of him, he looked up to see a man wearing a monk attire running to him, "Did that Demon Fox hurting you? Hold on, I will exorcise it immediately!" He then pulled out a piece of paper, "Inugami!" He exclaimed and a big dog Shikigami appeared beside the man._

_Asaha sighed and stood up, "Is this really an evil Spirit?" he asked as he picked up the scared Fox from the ground, "I didn't sense any malice from it, and I bet it is harmless." He looked at the monk and raised an eyebrow._

_"I received a report that that Fox had been haunting this forest for a long time now." The monk answered, "Get away from that Fox, boy, it's dangerous." _And I need to exorcise it if I want to be famous_._

_Asaha's eyes narrowed, "Shouldn't you do some research first to see if the Fox really dangerous or not?" He demanded, he had heard the man's thought and he didn't like it one bit, "A monk shouldn't exorcise a Spirit just because people told you that a Spirit is dangerous, you should help the Spirit cross over if you find the Spirit harmless"._

_The monk narrowed his eyes, "You defend it, it had possessing you then." He then pointed at the fox, "Inugami! Kill it!"._

_Asaha looked unimpressed as the big dog charged at him and the Fox, he simply pulled out two human shaped papers from his jacket's pocket. "Zenki, Kouki." He called out calmly, he had taken back his Shikigamis from Anna during the time he went to take the Great Spirit forcefully, and a second later, the Inugami was nothing but a piece of paper ripped in half. He looked at the frozen monk, "If you want to be a famous person, you should pursue a job as an artist and not a monk"._

_"I- I'm not . . ." The man stuttered in fear._

_Asaha smirked, "I can read mind, so there's no need for you to deny it." He said simply then he left with the Fox in his arms and his two huge Shikigamis followed after him._

_Asaha had let the Fox go after he got a far enough distance from the monk, but then the Fox turned into a girl with Fox ears, 9 tails and sharpened nails. "Hello! My name is Kugou. Thank you for saving me." The girl said cheerfully._

_Asaha was instantly reminded of Yoh due to the girl's cheerfulness and her carefree behavior, "Asaha Douji, but more known as Asakura Hao." He said back and left._

In the end, the Fox girl had been following him since then, she seemed to know who Asakura Hao was and taken interest in him immediately when she saw that he was not the same evil Shaman from his past.

Asaha sighed before looking at the Fox girl, "You know that I was an evil person, why would you want to be my new Guardian Spirit?" He asked disinterestedly.

"But you are certainly had changed, if not then you would kill that monk from earlier already." Kugou said cheerfully, "I want to go with you and make sure your new self wouldn't get killed, you had been given a second chance in life and took it, so I want to be there for you. As a friend and Guardian Spirit." She grinned at Asaha, "I know you from your childhood, Asaha, I already think of you as my Little Brother".

Asaha looked at Kugou, "You are a 1000 years old Spirit?" He asked curiously.

Kugou grinned more, "I'm a 1050 years old Ninetails Fox, had been a Spirit since 1000 years ago." She explained, "I had been friends with Asaha too, in secret though, before I got killed a few days before her".

Asaha's eyes widened, "You were friends with my Mother?" He asked in shock.

"Yup!" Kugou said with a nod, "No one know about it, so don't you dare to blame me for your Mother's death, it's not my fault".

Asaha sighed and turned around, "Not your fault, but that stupid monk who killed Mother for fame and money." He said as he continued to walk, "I hate humans, but since I had been given a second chance in live, I'm willing to let the humans have a second chance as well".

"So, you don't mind me going with you, right?" Kugou asked as she run to his side, "We could be friends and partners".

Asaha smiled at the offer, "I don't mind." He said softly, "I'm going to get lonely if I don't have someone to talk to anyway".

"Why don't you go search for Yoh if you are lonely?" Kugou asked curiously, "From what I heard from my friend, he is a sweet boy who want to change you so you could be like a real Brothers, I'm sure he would be happy knowing that you are still alive and had changed for the better".

Asaha shrugged, "I will think about it." He said simply, they walked in silence after that.

XXXXX

_[Do you like the Coffee, Yoh?]_

_[It's bitter! I like Orange Juice more.]_

_[You are still a child then]_

_[I'm only 13, of course I'm still a child]_

_[Really, you acted so mature before, and now you acted like a little kid]_

_[What? I can't let myself relax once in a while?]_

_[You can. But I thought you were relaxing all the time, so your real self is a child?]_

_{Hm, no. I acted mature because I need to, I'm aware that I'm their unspoken Leader, I had to made sure every decision I made is wise. By relaxing, what I mean was not my body like the usual, but my mind.'_

_[In other words, you would let yourself become a child once in a while, since making a wise decision all the time is tiring]_

_[Are you reading my mind again?]_

_[You think?]_

_Yes._

_[Correct then]_

_[Ha, I had to learn how to block you soon]_

_[No one can block me]_

_[I will one day]_

_[Impossible, Yoh. You are a part of my Soul, even if you could block the usual way, I could still read your mind using our Twin Link]_

_[Tell me how to use it then]_

_[Don't wanna]_

_[Meanie!]_

_[I was kidding.]_

_[Tell me then.]_

_[You could only do it if you figured it out by yourself, even if I taught you, you still wouldn't able to.]_

_[I envy you and your knowledge]_

_[Then read more, you lazy Brother]_

_I'm happy._

_[At least, at this moment, I'm happy as well, Yoh]_

_[We have to do this more often then!]_

_[No, this is the one and only I would be your Onii-chan. Otouto]_

_[Nii-chan . . .]_

_[One of us will die one day, it couldn't be changed. I will be the one to life, and I will eat you before I become the Shaman King]_

_[No, because I will be the one who will become the Shaman King, Onii-chan]_

_[Think as you like]_

_[Let's enjoy our coffee then. Ehehe]_

_[Want to add milk?]_

_[Yes!] You are beautiful when you smile, Hao._

_[I'm no girl, but I accept the compliment. You are also beautiful when you smile, more to cute though than beautiful]_

_[Onii-chan! Meanie!]_

"So, what kind of unbelievable experience did you do?" Atem looked at Yoh when Jou asked that to the boy, that's why he know that Yoh didn't even listening, he was locked up in his own world, a sad one if his guess was right.

He looked at Yugi and nudged him, "Has something happened to him?" He asked quietly. He had seen that expression so many times, the boy always make that kind of expression every time he was alone. He had watched over Yoh and Yugi when he was in the afterlife, but his priority was Yugi, so he didn't know what had been plaguing Yoh until he would make that expression.

Yugi sighed, "Truth to be told, he ran away from home." He told them, "But he refused to tell me or Jii-chan why he ran away, but he always crying himself to sleep".

Atem looked at Yoh sadly, for such a young boy, to be crying to sleep was definitely a sign that something terrible had happened to him, and his heart ache to help the boy. That's when he know that the attraction he felt for the boy had turned into Love, he want to help the boy and make him smile a true smile, not the half smile he showed them earlier.

"Hey? Yoh?" Jou called out to the boy when the boy didn't answer him.

Yoh blinked and looked at Jou for a moment before answering with a sad smile, "I'm sorry, but what I experienced is not something that I like to talk about".

Atem frowned, his suspicion grew bigger, but he was also confused, _How in the world Yoh could answer a question that he didn't even hear?_ Atem was sure that Yoh didn't hear the question due to the boy spacing out in his own world.

"You could tell us if it troubling you, we are friends after all." Ryou said softly in concern.

"Thank you, but it's my problem, and mine alone." Yoh answered softly, "I shouldn't troubling you with something that you shouldn't involved with".

Yugi sighed, "We would still help you anyway." He said with a warm smile, "It's your decision if you want to face it by yourself, but remember that we are here for you".

"Thank you, Yugi." Yoh said with a grin on his face, but Atem could see right away that it was forced.

"Well, there's something we need to tell you." Atem announced, he got everyone's attention right away. He sat straighter and his face showed that he was serious, "We might got another chance to live, but we received a mission in exchange".

"Mission?" Yugi asked curiously.

Bakura cleared his throat, "Yeah, we received a mission, and if we succeed in this mission, we could continue to live our new life." He explained.

"This mission is for us to protect our Hikaris and their friends from a new evil." Marik continued, "But with the level of danger from this new evil, we might have to fight to protect the whole world and defeated them for good".

"Again?" Anzu asked in worry.

"Again." Atem answered with a nod.

"What new evil?" Yoh asked with a curious expression.

Atem's face grew grim, "They are called Raven." He started, "This group, we didn't get information on who or what they are, had managed to create a replica of the Millennium Items, all 7 of them".

"WHAT?!" Jou, Shizuka, Anzu, Honda, Ryou, Malik, Mai and Yugi yelled at the same time in shock, they were gaping at the three Yamis.

"And that's why I'm guessing that we would have to fight for the whole world." Marik said with his arms crossed, "In my and Bakura's case, we each only controlled one of the Items, but we have to go against all 7 of them this time".

"Not to mention that those replicas were made not only by sacrificing 99 Souls, they also perfected them by their Black Magic." Bakura added seriously, "I'm afraid that their Items would be stronger than our Millennium Items".

"But . . ." Yugi started in worry, he was biting his lower lip, "The original Millennium Items had been destroyed after the Ceremonial Duel".

"Aibou." Atem called out to his Hikari softly, "Bakura said Our Millennium Items." He said as he showed a bag that only now they noticed him carrying it, he pulled some things from it and placed them on the table nearby, they gasped when they noticed the Items, "Ra had returned the Millennium Puzzle, Millennium Ring, and the Millennium Rod to us. We would need these Items, so Ra had decided to let us have our Items back as long as we wouldn't misuse them".

Malik balled his hands into fists, "But, with us only have 3 Millennium Items, how would we fight against their 7 Millennium Items?" He asked in near panic, he was from a family of Tomb Keeper, he knew just how powerful the Millennium Items were.

Atem sighed, "That's right, we are worried about it as well." He admitted, "Those Black Items, we could only hope that our own Shadow Magic could assist us in our mission".

Seto finally looked up from his laptop and to Atem, "There's more, right?" He guessed, "For if it's only that, you wouldn't call me here in the first place, saying that you need my help and all".

"Eh, the help of the CEO of Kaiba Corp?" Jou asked in surprise, "What help?".

"To help us searching for the location of Raven." Bakura explained seriously.

"And one other thing." Marik added, "We need Kaiba's help since his intelligent network is so advance, he might be able to help us find out what is this great power called Great Spirit".

Yoh stood up suddenly, knocking his chair over and making the others jumped from the sudden motion and noise. All of them looked at the boy while Yoh was staring at Marik in disbelief, "What's wrong, Yoh?" Yugi asked in worry as he stood up and walked to Yoh's side.

"You've got to be kidding me." Yoh mumbled in disbelief, his eyes were wide and filled in shock, "Great Spirit, you said?".

That got everyone's undivided attention.

* * *

><p>To be continued . . .<p>

* * *

><p>Atem : I don't see Froim anywhere, so . . . Review Please. ;)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh! &amp; I Don't own Shaman King!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Thought  Dreams / Event from the past_

_ [Voice from the past]_

_'Telepathic Voice'_

_"Spirit Talking"_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous Tone_**

* * *

><p>"Yoh." Yugi said as he forced Yoh to sit after he picked up the fallen chair and returned it to it's previous position, "You know about this Great Spirit?" He asked gently.<p>

Yoh inhaled deeply to calm himself before letting it out softly, "Great Spirit is the strongest Spirit in the world, they are made from countless Spirits and held all knowledge of the world." He explained as he looked at them, "Whoever obtain the Great Spirit could be considered as a God themselves".

"What?" Ishizu asked in disbelief.

"A God, you said?" Atem asked seriously.

Yoh nodded, "By obtaining the Great Spirit, you obtain a power equal as a God." He confirmed, "Things that would be impossible like bring back the dead, manipulating any living or non living beings in many aspects, and so on . . . you could do them just as easy as turning the back of your hand if you have the Great Spirit with you".

Everyone that was present in the room, including Seto and Ishizu, paled when they heard that statement. "That absurd." Bakura said in disbelief and shock but also fear, "Such a great power . . . they would be unstoppable if they got this Great Spirit".

"A God . . ." Atem repeated the words, "Is that why Ra had been so desperate to stop them until he offered us another chance in live as long as we defeated this Raven group?".

"Ra?" Yoh asked with his eyebrows raised, "Who is he?".

"Ra is the Egyptian God, the Sun God." Malik explained to him, "But as what the Egyptian believe, the Gods couldn't interfere with the humans live directly. That's why I though he would chose the Pharaoh to do this mission, for a Pharaoh was believed to be a Living God, The Horus on earth".

Atem saw Yoh's confusion and explained, "Horus is one of the Egyptian Gods. Since a Pharaoh was believed to be a Living Horus, people believe that a Pharaoh hold a great power like the God Horus as well".

Yoh nodded in understanding, "You are their hope then." He said with a smile, "Don't worry about this problem so much, everything will work out in the end".

"How could you be so calm?" Ishizu asked in shock, "If this Great Spirit is really that strong, we had to make our move and fast!".

Yoh shot her his trademark grin, "Then, how about we try something?" He suggested, he looked at Marik, "The Millennium Rod could enter someone's mind as well, right?" He asked, and after Marik nodded, he continued, "Then try to enter my mind and find out the location of Great Spirit, we will see then if this situation is really that urgent".

Atem stood up, "Don't do it, Yoh, it's dangerous." He said seriously with worry coloring his voice.

Yoh smiled at him in reassuring manner, causing Atem's heart to skip a beat at the beautiful sight. "Don't worry." Yoh said calmly, "I know what I'm doing, and I'm sure Marik wouldn't do any harm to me since it would mean he fail in becoming a better person than himself in the past".

"That's right, Pharaoh." Marik said with a smirk as he stood up and walked to Yoh, "I will enter your Soul Room and try to get information about Great Spirit's whereabouts from you only, just relax." He said as he pointed his Rod to Yoh.

Yoh smiled in answer, a second later, his eyes went blank. Atem watched in worry, he know right away that Marik was already inside the boy's Soul Room, and it's dangerous no matter if Marik had changed ot not.

Marik was, meanwhile, in Yoh's Soul Room. He looked around to take a good look at the room, it's more to a forest than a room though. Half of the big room was filled with trees, he got the impression that this Yoh boy was a calm person with great wisdom who would bring peace to someone so easily, the trees losing half of their leaves though, telling him that the boy had lost half of himself. He believed that Yoh had been forced to do something that was against his belief, and thus killing some of himself by doing so.

On the other side of the big room was a short hill with a Lake, the water of the Lake was reflecting the Night Sky along with the Moon and Stars. They told him that the boy was so close to Nature and love the Night Sky, and the boy was a confident but calm type considering the Lake represented calmness and confident.

He looked around again and saw that it's not fully a forest inside, there's some furniture as well like a drawer with two swords, one of them looked like the one the boy was carrying around with him while the other one was made of Red colored wood. Two Ihais were sitting beside the two swords, with Amidamaru written on one of them with Bluish White paint and Matamune was written on the other one with Gold paint, the names were so old that he though it's the boy's ancestors. A CD Player along with an orange Headphone like the one that was constantly on the boy's head were there as well, and two photo frames.

In one of the frames was a photo of many people, he guessed it's Yoh's family and friends, but Yoh was standing at a bit distance from them, it's clear that Yoh felt he was not that close with them anymore, aside from a woman who looked like a female version of Yoh, obviously the boy's Mother. In the other frame was a photo of Yoh and with another boy who could be Yoh's Twin, but with longer hair than Yoh, the background was Yin Yang Image with Yoh as the Yin and the other boy as Yang. They were standing back to back, Yoh with a sad expression while the other boy with loneliness and anger, they were really suited as Yin and Yang.

_Just like a Yami and a Hikari_, Marik thought as he looked at the photo, _I wonder who this other boy is?_

He looked at the drawer and reached out to open it when a voice stopped him, "You are supposed to try and get the information about Great Spirit from my mind, not trying to find out my secret." He turned around and saw Yoh stood there with a crossed arms, but an amused smile was on his face, like a Father reminding his curious Son.

"You could get in here?" Marik asked in surprise, "Normally people couldn't do it".

"It's an easy thing to do." Yoh answered with a shrug, "I'm good in meditation and, as long as I could sense your presence, all I have to do is following your presence if I want to see where you are in my mind".

Marik sighed, "Well, I'm sorry, I was curious about what is inside that drawer." He said before holding up his Rod, "Let's get back to business then".

Marik concentrated to use his power and find the information he need, but as soon as he started searching for the information about Great Spirit, he was thrown out from the boy's mind and back into his own body. And he knew that it was not the boy's doing, it was something else, something more powerful.

Atem was worried since it had gone so long, but just when he wanted to walk to Yoh's side, Marik gasped suddenly as he fell to the ground and Yoh's eyes back to normal. "What happened?" He asked Marik.

"I was thrown out." Marik answered as he stood up, "Not the boy's own doing, but something much more powerful than the boy".

"It's the Great Spirit." Yoh explained, "I had guessed that Great Spirit would protect the information about their whereabouts from any outsider considering the Item's power to manipulate someone's mind, even though they couldn't act by themselves, if it's just protecting information regarding themselves, they could".

Ishizu looked at Yoh, "How do you know it?" She asked curiously.

Yoh rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Somehow I have this knowledge in my head, so I figured that the Great Spirit was the one who did it, considering I had somehow become a part of your mission." He admitted.

"So, you have the information about where to get this Great Spirit but it is protected so the Raven couldn't get it from you." Atem concluded.

Yoh smiled, "Many people know about Great Spirit's whereabouts, and their minds are protected as well." He explained, "So just relax, the Raven would never get the information by entering people's mind. The only way for them to get to where the Great Spirit rest is to following the people who are heading there, but I doubt it would be anytime soon".

"Why is that?" Bakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

Atem noticed that Yoh was spacing out again, but then the boy blinked and he was back to normal. "The Great Spirit is still recovering I think, they need time before they would summon the Shamans again." He explained.

"Shamans?" Yugi, Atem, Bakura, Marik, and Ishizu asked together.

"Shamans are people who could see and communicate with Spirits, they are the link between the living and the dead." Yoh started his explanation, "The only way to obtain Great Spirit is to win in Shaman Fight, and once they won, they will entitled as Shaman King and obtain the Great Spirit. The Shaman Fight had already begun a year ago and ended a month ago, the Great Spirit had damaged during the last Shaman Fight and need some time to recover I believe. Unless the Great Spirit recovered and start the Shaman Fight again, the Raven would never get to the place where the Great Spirit is".

"So . . ." Jou started with a pale face, "You are a Shaman? You could see Spirits and communicate with them?".

Yoh nodded, "Yes." He answered, "Anyway, shouldn't we help the three former Spirits to settle down in here?".

"Ah, right." Yugi said as he remembered that they need to help the three men, "I guess Seto could help us with the fake Ids, but we still need to figure out where Bakura and Marik would stay, Yami would stay in the Game Shop with me".

Atem nodded in agreement, "Thank you, Aibou." He said with a warm smile.

Seto nodded, "I could help with the documents, it's an easy job for me." He said in agreement.

"Bakura could stay with me." Ryou said with a smile, "I live by myself and it got a bit lonely, and I want to try and become friends with Bakura".

"You are as kind as always, Yadonushi." Bakura answered with a smirk, "And I would be glad to stay with you, you are still my Hikari after all".

Ryou grinned in answer, "As you are my Yami no matter what." He said softly.

"Marik will stay with me and Ishizu." Malik stated as he glared at Marik, "We need to keep an eye on him".

Marik shrugged, "Fine by me." He then smirked at Malik, "It's not like I would throw away this chance to start a new".

Jou stood up, "Well, now that it's decided." He looked at Atem, "I'm glad you are back, Atem".

Anzu nodded, "We really need to have a long chat, we need to catching up with each other!" She said excitedly.

And so, the rest of the day was spend by catching up between the gang and the former Pharaoh.

XXXXX

"Ah, we are finally back." Yugi said as he flopped down on the couch.

Atem sat beside Yugi, "I'm glad to be back." He said with a warm smile at Yugi, "But, I really have to borrow your clothes, Yugi." Yugi nodded and grinned in answer.

Yoh looked at Atem, "Is that your Pharaoh's attire?" He asked as he observe the clothes and all the jewelry.

"Yes." Atem answered, "The clothes Bakura wore was the one he wore as the Thief King, in case you are wondering".

"Indeed, I am." Yoh answered with a smile as he sat across from the two, "I'm sorry if I'm rude, but were all Egyptian wearing a skirt in the past?".

Atem smirked, "It's normal to ask that since I'm wearing a skirt." He told him, "As you know, Egypt is a hot nation, we were wearing a kilt to make sure we wouldn't get heat stroke. Some of the people would wore shorts, but most would choose a kilt since it's easier to get".

Yoh nodded in understanding, "I see." He commented before smiling at Atem, "I'm sure Yugi would help you settled in the modern time, and so would I. But regarding the problem with Raven, it would be dangerous for you to face them alone, so I hope you would tell me if something happen, so I could help you out with it".

Atem smiled, "I know that it's dangerous, but I would be fine." He said comfortingly, "It's you and Yugi that I'm worried about".

Yugi looked at Atem, "Hey, I could help you out too, you know." He protested, "And Yoh is strong, even though he is only 13, he could beat up a gang of bullies like it was nothing".

Atem looked at Yoh in surprise, "You are 13?" He asked with wide eyes, Yoh nodded in answer, "You act so maturely that I thought you are older".

Yoh blushed, he know that he had heard the same statement from Yugi, but with it coming from Atem, he somehow felt embarrassed. "I'm not that mature." He argued, "I'm a bit childish sometimes".

Yugi saw the blush and smiled knowingly, he then looked at Atem to see his reaction and had to hold back a laugh. It's clear that Yoh had a crush with Atem, but to think Atem would be so entranced by Yoh's blush was so cute, he bet that his Yami had fell for Yoh the first time he saw the boy.

"Yami." He called out to his Yami, Atem looked at him and raised an eyebrow questioningly, "You are good with sword fight, right?" He asked.

Atem blinked and nodded, wonder where this was heading to, "Yes, I'm quite good with sword fight since I had to protect myself." He said, "Why do you ask?".

Yugi grinned, "Yoh is also good with sword fight, I was wondering if you want to have a spar with Yoh?" He looked at Yoh then, "I'm sure that you would want to have a sparring partner, right, Yoh?".

Yoh looked at Yugi, then at Atem, before he nodded, "I would love to." He said with a big smile, Atem blushed a bit when he saw that sweet smile, "We also need to be ready in case the Raven attack us, so I think it's good to keep our skill high".

Atem nodded in agreement, "You are right." He said with a smile, "How about we have a spar every morning and evening? That way we wouldn't get so tired but still get to train".

Yoh grinned and nodded, "I agree." He said cheerfully before standing up, "Well, I will head home now, see you".

"See you." Yugi and Atem answered in unison.

XXXXX

The next morning, Yoh came over then he and Atem had a spar for 3 rounds at the backyard, they were continuously complimenting each other skill that Yugi had to laugh silently when he saw that happened. Then, they all go to buy some clothes for Atem, which, of course, consisted of many leather outfits. They met with Bakura and Ryou at the mall, they need to get some clothes for Bakura as well since he was more builder than Ryou, Marik's and Malik's size were not that much different, so Marik would use Malik's clothes instead of buying new ones.

At the noon, Seto came over to challenge Atem in Duel Monsters game using their Duel Disks, he saw the secret glance Yoh and Atem would throw each other and had to smirk. Then when it's time for Yoh and Atem sparring at the evening, Seto was watching with awe, as much as he see Atem as his rival, he had to admit that the former Pharaoh had a great swordsman skill, the same could be said to Yoh, for they could matched each other's move very well. During this time though, Yoh would forced Yugi to train as well, much to Seto's amusement.

"They are having a crush with each other, aren't they?" Seto asked Yugi when they were on their way to a restaurant, Seto had asked Yugi out to have dinner together with him after Yoh and Atem finished their sparring.

"It's very obvious, right?" Yugi asked with a grin, "They just being oblivious about the other feeling the same way with them".

Seto chuckled, "But, I guess I could understand why Atem fell for Yoh." He looked at Yugi, "Yoh is so gentle and optimist, people could easily love him, just like people could easily love you".

Yugi nodded, "I agree, I even already love him as my own Brother." He said with a big smile, but then his smile turned into a sad one, "But he was still sad about something, I hope Atem would be able to help him about it".

"Don't worry." Seto said as he slipped an arm around Yugi's waist, "He would manage, that Pharaoh would see that Yoh is sad about something and would help him as best as he could".

Yugi nodded in agreement, an idea then formed into his head, "Seto." He called as he looked at his boyfriend, "I have an idea." He said and whispered the plan to Seto.

XXXXX

_"Yoh-dono."_ Amidamaru called out when they were at the roof of Kame Game Shop to watch the star, he was asked to sleep over by Yugi earlier. _"You have a crush with Atem-dono, haven't you?"_ He asked suddenly.

Yoh blushed, "I guess, with you as my Guardian Spirit, it is to be expected that you could tell that I love him so easily." He muttered his answer, "Yes, I love him, but I don't know if he feel the same way about me".

_"Why don't you try to get to know each other more? It's the first step if you want to pursue a relationship with him."_ Amidamaru suggested with a warm smile, he was glad that Yoh had become a bit cheerful lately.

"It would be best." Yoh agreed and lay down to watch the stars, with Amidamaru sitting beside him and watched the stars together with him as well as keeping guard in case something happened. He looked up when he heard a noise and saw Atem coming up to the roof as well, "Couldn't sleep?" He asked with a smile.

Atem noticed that Yoh was there and smiled, "Kind of, something occupying my mind." He said, _And that something is you,Yoh._ He added in his mind, "What about you? What are you doing here?".

Yoh smiled and looked up at the stars again, "I love to gaze at the stars, they would make me relaxed and calm." He said softly.

Atem's heart skipped a beat again when he saw that serene expression on Yoh's face, he smiled and walked over to the boy and sat down beside him, "The stars are, indeed, beautiful." He commented as he looked up at the stars as well.

Amidamaru was watching them in his invisible mode, that's how he knew that Atem loved Yugi as well. He smiled at the thought someone genuinely care about his Master and love him, he would sure try his best to protect Atem as well from then on. He looked at them again for a few seconds before returning into his Ihai, he wouldn't want to disturb their time together.

* * *

><p>To be continued . . .<p>

* * *

><p>Froim : Please Review<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh! &amp; I Don't own Shaman King!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Thought  Dreams / Event from the past_

_ [Voice from the past]_

_'Telepathic Voice'_

_"Spirit Talking"_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous Tone_**

* * *

><p>Yoh woke up at 5 A.M that day, just like usual, then get dressed in his White t-shirt and Orange sweat pants that he had took from his apartment before coming with Yugi to the Game Shop since Yugi demanded that Yoh slept over at the Game Shop once in a week. He then heading for the kitchen to get his morning milk, he drank his milk and went out to the backyard, and then he started his training.<p>

That was his routine, but he didn't expect to see Atem already walking down from the upstairs just then, normally Atem would wake up at 5.25 A.M before joining him at his training at 5.30 A.M and then sparring each other until it's 7 A.M. No wonder he stopped short on his track at the sight of Atem walking down the stairs wearing his usual set of training clothes, he smiled at the older teen nonetheless.

Truth to be told, he was surprised when he found out that Atem was only 18 years old before he sealed himself away in the Millennium Puzzle.

"You are early, Atem." Yoh greeted the tanned teen with a warm smile.

Atem smiled at Yoh as well, "Yes, I want to match my training time with yours so we could train together more efficiently." He answered before he went to the kitchen, only to returned with an apple, "Let's go to the backyard".

Yoh nodded and they went to the backyard, Yoh then started his warming up training while Atem ate his apple and watching Yoh at the same time, Atem then finished his apple before joining Yoh in his warming up session. During their training, Atem and Yoh would exchange technique, teaching each other their movement before they started the sparring session.

After their training session, they would take a shower in turn before heading for the school. Seto had prepared some documents saying that Atem was a transfer student from Egypt who goes by the name Yagami Atem and staying with Yugi at the moment, so Atem went to school with them. Marik and Bakura had been enrolled to school as well, it would be easier for them to protect their Hikaris and their friends if they all go to school together. So, Seto prepared the same documents stating that they were transfer student from Egypt who stayed at their respected Hikari's house, Marik goes by the name Kagami Marik while Bakura was Hayasaki Bakura. All three of them were said to be half Japanese so they have Japanese surname but staying in Egypt with their Mothers, the reason they transferred into Domino High was because their family wanted them to learn Japanese cultures.

Yoh was, not that surprising to them, skipped grades so he was at the same grade with the others. They had known that Yoh was a very bright boy, so they didn't surprised that Yoh managed to skipped grades to their grades, they even expected Yoh to skipped grade due to how smart he was until he could helped them with their homework.

And with Seto pulling some strings, they were all in the same homeroom, and when they need to change class, all pairs of Hikari and Yami would be in the same class, Seto would always at the same classes with Yugi while he made Yoh to be at the same classes with Atem all the time. Seto was kind of hoping Atem would soon ask Yoh out, since he already cared for Yoh like his own Brother and even Mokuba was treating Yoh like they were Brothers from the start, he wish that Atem would be able to cheer Yoh up.

It had been 3 weeks after Atem returned to the living, they had grew closer to each other and their love goes deeper as days passed, but one thing still remained was they were both oblivious that the other feeling the same way with them. The gang had all noticed it and were feeling frustrated that the two didn't even notice that their love interest was also falling for them, and when Yugi proposed the plan he had thought over 3 weeks ago and had been prepared by Seto, they all agreed to helped out. And that's why, in the cover of celebrating Seto's and Yugi's 2 months together and Yoh's success in winning the 4th place in Duel Monsters tournament held by Seto, in which Yugi got the first place, Atem got the second, Seto at the third place, and Jou at the 5th place. They were a bit surprised that Yoh managed to win against Jou, but they were all happy that Yoh become so skilled in a short time, and they used that success as their cover to try and get Atem asked Yoh out. With the celebrations as the cover, they all went to Kaiba Land.

Those who went together to the Amusement Park built by Kaiba Corp were Seto, Yugi, Mokuba, Atem, Yoh, Jou, Mai, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Otogi, Anzu and Shizuka. Honda was busy taking care of his nephew, so he couldn't come with the others.

"Alright! Let's go to the Roller Coaster first!" Jou exclaimed in excitement.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Mokuba was sharing his enthusiasm.

"Well, the spaces available are only for 12 people, so two of us had to wait for the next one." Seto informed them as he looked at Atem, "Yami Yugi, you will go for the second one." He said.

Atem chuckled, "You really don't like me, do you?" He asked with a shake of his head.

Seto snorted, "Call me childish if you want, but I want to be with my boyfriend, and if you are going with us the first time, his attention would be divided between us, I don't want that." He said coldly, but inside he was smirking for the plan had begun already.

Yoh chuckled at the exchange and looked at the others, "Well, I'm alright with the second, so you all go ahead." He told them in carefree way.

"Eh? Are you sure?" Shizuka pretended to be concerned, well for her it could be genuine concern, but unlike what people believed, she had a mischievous side as well. So when she overheard the gang's plan the other day, she was excited to help, "I could go for the second you know".

Yoh shook his head, "It's alright." He assured her, "I want to go buy something anyway, see you later!" And then he left without waiting for their responses.

"Well, since Kaiba refused to go at the same time with me, I will accompany Yoh." Atem said casually as he walked to Yoh, he was oblivious to the fact that his friends were smirking at his back while he go to Yoh. "What is it that you want to buy?" He asked curiously as they started walking.

"Nothing." Yoh answered, "I just didn't want for them to argued with each other for who go first and who had to go for the second, if I didn't said that, Shizuka might insist that she go second since she was just so kind".

"You are so kind as well, you know?" Atem commented with a smile as they walked side by side.

Yoh blushed a bit, "Not as much as Shizuka." He argued before he went to sit at a bench.

"Yoh, I had been curious for a while now, where did you learn your Swordsman technique?" Atem asked as he sat beside Yoh.

Yoh smiled, "A friend." He answered, "He was a Spirit of 600 years old Samurai, he taught me his technique".

Atem blinked, "600 years, what caused him unable to cross over to the afterlife?" He asked curiously.

"Well, he had a promise with his friend, but they got killed before that promise had been fulfilled, so the two of them ended up tied to this world." Yoh explained, he looked at Atem and smiled, "Mosuke had crossed over after I helped him fixed Harusame, the sword he promised to forge for Amidamaru. Amidamaru was waiting all those years, so he was supposed to be able to cross over once he received Harusame, but he chose to stay with me. I ended up learning his technique, he is now my bodyguard as well as friend and Guardian Spirit".

"He is still in this world?" Atem asked in surprise, "But, shouldn't every Spirit go to the afterlife after they died?".

"They supposed." Yoh agreed with a nod, "But many of them had something left to do and unable to pass on before that something had been done, and some often chose to stay to be with someone they care about, just like Amidamaru".

Atem hummed, "I didn't know about it." He then turned to look at Yoh, "So, this Amidamaru would cross over when your time in this world end?".

"I don't know." Yoh answered with a laugh, "I would gladly let him cross over, but he chose to stay, so I will let him stay however long he want to stay".

"Where is he then? Is he here and listening to us?" Atem asked as he looked around, he had felt there's something watching him some time when he was around Yoh, he figured that it was this Samurai Spirit, but now he didn't feel anything.

"No, he is resting in his Ihai." Yoh answered as he pulled out Amidamaru's Ihai from it's place inside his waist bag, "He would come out though if I called him, but I would only call him when I need his help. He also could come out at will, so I'm sure he would come out if he want to".

"Do you always bring an Ihai with you everywhere?" Atem asked with wide eyes.

Yoh laughed again, "Every Shaman who have a human Spirit as their Guardian Spirits would bring an Ihai with them everywhere they go." He explained with a smile, "Because different than Nature Spirit, human Spirits couldn't rest well without their home, and an Ihai as well as their gravestone would act as their home so they could rest better. In Nature Spirit's case, they are originally from the Nature herself, so they could rest well as long as there's a part of Nature near them, which practically everywhere since you have air anywhere we go".

"It's kind of complicate, huh." Atem commented, "With you bringing an Ihai around, people tend to avoid you".

Yoh looked at the sky, "It doesn't matter, even without carrying an Ihai around, the people around me shunned me just because I'm from a strange family and could talk with Spirits, they were scared of me so they shunned me." He said softly with a calm expression, "I have been shunned all my live until I met with my first human friend, and then I met other Shamans around my age and we become friends, so I don't feel lonely anymore".

Atem looked at Yoh sadly, to think such a sweet boy had been shunned nearly all his life was so pitiful, so sad. "I'm sorry to hear that." He said comfort the boy, even though maybe it's not needed, he just wanted to say something to comfort him, "People often judge based on what other people said, they often wouldn't try to find out the truth".

"Yeah." Yoh agreed before he stood up, "Come on, the rest should be on the ride already, we had to get there if we want to ride as well".

Atem smiled and nodded before he stood up as well, they then walked together to the Roller Coaster ride and wait for their turn, Seto had taking care of everything, so all they need to do if they want to play something was to give the guards their Special Card and they could get in without paying anymore.

They had fun while riding the Roller Coaster, then after they met up with the rest, they got surprised that they decided to separate themselves since they all want to go to a different attractions. They all planned to meet up below the Merry-go-round for later though, since it's better to ride a Merry-go-round at night.

"In the end, it's just the two of us again." Atem commented when the others went off just like that.

Yoh laughed, "Well, I wonder where we should go now?" He asked as he looked at Atem, blushing a bit since they were alone without their friends with them, other people didn't matter for they didn't know them, so they were considered alone together because their friends weren't with them.

Atem was actually feeling nervous, he didn't thought that he would ended up being together with Yoh, he was excited and nervous at the same time. "Where do you want to go? I had been here before with the gang, but this is your first time coming here, you should choose." He said to the boy he love.

Yoh hummed in thought, "Well, let's walking around first to see if we want to play something?" He suggested, "We don't have to go in a hurry anyway".

Atem smirked and nodded, he would love to spend a long time alone with Yoh, he want to get to know Yoh better. "Let's go then." He said as he offered a hand to Yoh, "There's so many people in here, it's better if we hold hand so we wouldn't get separated".

Yoh smiled and accepted the offered hand, it kind of strange that they were holding hand like that, but he was happy so he didn't mind it at all.

They walked slowly around the place until Yoh stopped walking as he saw a shooting game, "Hey, you wanna try it?" He asked Atem, "I want to try that one." He motioned for the shooting game.

Atem nodded, "Why not?" He asked, "Let's see if there's something we want first".

They approached the stand and saw the prize, their eyes immediately zeroed on two specific items. Yoh was looking at a leaf shaped earring while Atem was looking at a leather deck holder with Osiris The Sky Dragon printed on it, Atem then looked at Yoh and noticed he was looking at something, so he followed the direction and saw a leaf shaped earring, Yoh was doing the same earlier and had spotted the deck holder before looking back at the earring. They looked at each other then, "Do you want that deck holder?" Yoh asked at the same time as Atem asked, "Do you want that leaf earring?".

They blinked at the same time before they laughed, "How about we play the game and I would win the earring for you and you win the deck holder for me?" Atem suggested, "A friendly gift for each other".

Yoh smiled warmly, "I would like too." He said wit a nod.

"I will go first." Atem said, "Someone else already staring at the earring, so it's better that I go first." he added in whisper. After Yoh nodded in agreement, he paid the bill and listened to the man guarding the stand about how to get the Item he want. The game was a bit different than the usual, he need to shoot at a target board to get 45 points and he was given 4 chance to shoot, the bigger number was placed at the center of the board and it was 15, the numbers that were being shot during the game will be combined and if he got the equal number or higher, he could claim the prize

"Good luck." Yoh said from beside him, he smiled at the boy and took aim.

With them standing next to each other, he noticed that Yoh was only a bit above his shoulder, making them looked like a perfect couple if they were dating. _Focus!_ Atem scolded himself and shot the first dart gun, it hit right at the center of the target board.

"Wow." Yoh commented in awe, "You are skilled with gun?".

Atem grinned, "I often playing shooting game against Jou, and Jou is very good in that game, so I have to be good as well if I want to win against him." He explained as he shot the dart gun again, and again he hit the center of the target board. "Alright, once more and I got it." He said as he shot again.

"You are very skilled indeed, to get 15 points 3 times in a row." Yoh commented as Atem handed the gun back at the man, there's no need to shoot anymore if the item had been obtained. "My turn." Yoh said as he paid the bill, "I want that deck holder." He said as he pointed at the deck holder Atem wanted.

"60 points, there's only three of them made after all." The man said with a big grin.

Yoh grinned and shot the dart gun right away, 4 rapid shots and all of them hit right in the center, "There." He said with a big grin as he handed the gun back to the man, "I got 60".

The man, Atem and the people who were around was gaping at Yoh, "Yoh, that's incredible!" Atem exclaimed in shock, the people were all clapping their hands, even the man tending the stand, "You said I'm skilled, but you are even better than me".

Yoh grinned sheepishly with a blush on his face, "It's only pulling the trigger after taking aim, it no big deal." He said quietly.

"You shot them so fast that I only heard the gun shot once, but you shot them 4 times and all four hitting strike at the center, it's incredible!" Atem argued, he was awe struck.

"Here is the deck holder you want." The man said in awe as he handed the deck holder to Yoh, "That was awesome, you shot like you are a Sniper or something".

Yoh accepted the deck holder with a red face, "It was nothing, really." He mumbled and left, with Atem running after him immediately.

"Yoh, you are so skilled, have you been using gun often?"Atem asked as he stopped Yoh from walking and clipped the earring on Yoh's right ear, "The earring suit you so much, as if it was made especially for you." He said with a smile.

Yoh blushed even more, "Oh, shut it." He mumbled before offering the deck holder to Atem, "Thank you for the earring, and here, your deck holder".

Atem accepted the deck holder and wore it immediately, then putting his deck inside since he always carried it with him. "Thank you." He said with a warm smile to Yoh, liking the blush that was apparent on the boy's face, "So, did you use gun often?".

Yoh shook his head, "As I said, it was only pulling a trigger, it was nothing difficult." He said with a sheepish grin, "I never used gun before this".

"Then you are a genius with guns." Atem declared, "Just like me, Aibou, and Seto, we are geniuses in games".

"I agree. You are the former King of Games, right? Since Ancient Egypt time." Yoh commented with a grin, "That information is still making me awe struck, to think that there's someone who is so gifted in games like that".

Atem blushed, "Thank you for the compliment." He said before fully turned to Yoh, "Where do you want to go next?".

"How about the Death-T? Seto had changed it so people could play them safely, right?" Yoh asked with a grin, "I want to try it".

Atem smiled and nodded, "I'm sure you would be interested." He said before slipping his hand to Yoh again, "The game was actually very exciting, but since I played them in that kind of situation, I didn't enjoy myself".

"Let's play them to enjoy ourselves then." Yoh said with a big grin, "I'm sure we could get the highest score and a new record for finishing the game the fastest!".

Atem laughed at Yoh's enthusiasm and Yoh soon joined, they were really enjoying themselves that they didn't notice that it was dark already.

"Ah, it's time to meet everyone." Yoh said as he looked at his phone, Seto bought him the most advanced Smartphone when he found out Yoh didn't have a mobile phone before. Everyone was surprised that Seto bought Yugi a phone like that for free, he was not known for giving people gift after all, the only people Seto ever gave presents were Yugi and Mokuba and no one else.

Atem looked at the phone in Yoh's hand, he was still couldn't get over the fact that Seto had bought someone, who was not Yugi and Mokuba, something so expensive so easily like he only bought Yoh some cheap treat and not the most advanced Smartphone of the year. "We better head for the Merry-go-round then." He said and led the way to the said attraction.

"Hey! Atem! Yoh!" Yugi called out as soon as they got to the promised place, "Did you enjoying yourselves?" He asked cutely.

Atem and Yoh both grinned and nodded in answer, the movement though causing Yoh's earring to jangle, catching Yugi's and Seto's attention right away, "You pierced your ear?" Seto asked curiously, "It suit you".

"Yup, your name also mean Leaf, right?" Yugi asked in excitement, "It looks good on you!".

Yoh grinned, "Thank you, but I didn't get a piercing at all, it's a clip-on type." He explained, "Atem won this in the Shooting stand".

"Really?" Everyone asked at the same time, all of them showing a knowing smile or smirk at the blushing Ex-Pharaoh.

"We exchange gift, I won it for Yoh and Yoh won this deck holder for me." Atem tried to defend himself as he motioned for his new deck holder.

Seto smirked while Yugi grinned, "Sure." They said together and looked at the rest, they winked as a hint for a new plan to get started.

"Seto, let's get in! I bet the view would be great!" Yugi suggested as he tugged Seto's coat's sleeve.

"Of course, Love." Seto said with a warm smile before walking to the Merry-go-round together with Yugi, he had purposefully calling Yugi 'Love' in front of them, aside to let them know that he was in love with Yugi, but to give a fuel for Atem's courage to ask Yoh out.

"Yadonushi, why don't we go in together?" Bakura suggested, "I have something to tell you." He said that with a charming smirk, he might be helping Atem with his problem in asking Yoh out, but he was really planning to tell something to Ryou, to ask him out.

"Of course, Kura." Ryou said with a smile, it was so obvious that Ryou had given Bakura a nickname, they then left together to the ride.

"Let's go as well, Katsuya." Mai said with a warm smile at her boyfriend.

"Let's go, Mai-chan." Jou said with a warm smile as well, a smile that clearly showing the world that they were in love, though the display was mostly directed at Atem and Yoh.

Marik turned to Malik and pouted, "Malik-pretty, you would go with me, right?" He asked with the cutest face he could make, "With me only, right?".

Malik slipped his hand to Marik's, "Of course, I will only ride a Merry-go-round with my handsome boyfriend." He said, and yeah, Marik had asked him out earlier.

Marik grinned and they left together to the attraction, just a few distance away from Jou and Mai.

"Well?" Anzu drawled as she looked at Otogi.

"Well." Otogi answered with a smirk and grasped Anzu's hand, "Be my Date, my beautiful Anzu".

Anzu smiled lovingly, "Of course." She answered before they also left.

Shizuka looked at Mokuba, "Mokie." She called, "Let's go together, we are a pair of Little Brother and Little Sister after all".

Mokuba grinned as he took Shizuka's hand, "Let's go then!" He said excitedly, "We have to deepen our friendly Love, right? Shizuka-neechan?".

Shizuka giggled and they left for the ride, and that's left Yoh and Atem together, again.

_They are doing this on purpose!_ Atem screamed in his mind as he finally realized the reason why he and Yoh always ended up being stuck together and alone, without any of their friends, he meant, not the strangers in the amusement park.

Yoh blinked, "Well, I guess we have to go together again." He said calmly as he looked at the still frozen Atem, "Shall we go then?".

"Uh, yes." Atem answered and they walked together to the gondola, _I hope I wouldn't flirt with him so much_.

* * *

><p>To be continued . . .<p>

* * *

><p>Froim : Please Review ^ ^<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh! &amp; I Don't own Shaman King!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Thought  Dreams / Event from the past_

_ [Voice from the past]_

_'Telepathic Voice'_

_"Spirit Talking"_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous Tone_**

* * *

><p>Atem was feeling like he was a teenager again. Well, he might be a 3000 years old Spirits who was given a second chance to live, but actually he was still 18, he was still considered a teenager. His heart was beating so fast and he couldn't help stole a few glance towards the boy across from him. Call him pedophile or anything, but he love the boy for Ra shake, the boy was so gentle and warm to others that he fell for the boy on the first day he met the boy.<p>

He looked outside the window to help him distracted himself from the fact that he was alone, really alone, with Yoh in a small place without much space. But to no avail, he caught himself glancing towards Yoh's direction once in a minute. One of the reason that he couldn't help but glancing at Yoh was because the boy was so beautiful, his eyes held so many wisdom and gentleness, his figure also a bit feminine and his face make him even more beautiful.

_But . . ._ Atem thought sadly as he looked at Yoh, _Yoh is still 13, he might doesn't think of going out with anyone yet, I'm not even sure if Yoh would like dating a boy or not._ He sighed softly and looked out at the view outside again, _And if Yoh like boy more than a girl, I still don't know if he love me in the same way as I love him._

"The stars are so beautiful, aren't they?" Atem commented in hope to make a conversation with Yoh, they bad been silent since the time they entered the gondola. Yoh didn't answer, he was nearly thought that Yoh didn't want to talk to him, but when he looked at Yoh to see if that really the case, he saw Yoh in his own world again, and the sadness in his eyes was so clear now than ever. "Yoh." He called out softly as he leaned forward to touch Yoh's hand, he saw Yoh blinked and looked at him with questioning look, "Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

Yoh blinked his eyes rapidly and shook his head before smiling at him, a smile that he could clearly see as a forced one, "Of course I'm alright." He said in a fake cheerfulness, "Why wouldn't I?".

Atem narrowed his eyes, "You always spacing out wherever we said a certain something like Other Half and, just now, Stars." He said with a stern voice, "You were always looked so sad when you were spacing out, and don't you dare to think that I can't see that you are faking your smile and cheerfulness".

Yoh looked down to the floor of the gondola, "It's my problem, there's no need for you to concern yourself with it." He said softly with a sad look again.

Atem sighed as he had had enough of Yoh's reluctance to tell him or the rest about his problem, he stood up before sitting down beside Yoh and pulled him into a one arm hug, "Don't say something like that." He scolded him softly, "Even if it's not my business, you can tell me your problem." He reached out a hand to Yoh's chin and make the boy looked at him, "I won't judge you, Yoh. So you could tell me what is troubling you, I would try my best to help you out, or if I couldn't at least you would feel better after letting your problem out of your chest." He smiled at Yoh, "Please tell me, I don't want to see you this sad".

Yoh's heart clenched, the words Atem had spoken to him, they were enough to lessen the tie that had make him unable to speak about his problem. Maybe it's because he was waiting for someone like Atem, someone who offered to listen to Yoh's problem and wouldn't judge Yoh because of that problem, and he trust Atem to not judge him, so he finally let it out. Tears flowing from his eyes, "I . . . I killed my own Twin Brother." He finally said it, "I killed him".

Atem's eyes widened, _Yoh killed someone?_ He looked at Yoh sadly, _Why would Yoh killed his own Twin Brother? Twins are like a pair of Hikari and Yami, they are inseparable and need each other, so for Yoh to kill his own Twin Brother would be killing his own Other Half, no wonder Yoh was so sensitive when he heard the words of Other Half_. He pulled Yoh so the boy's face would be on his chest, "Why did you kill him?" He asked softly with sadness filled his voice.

"I didn't want to kill him, but I had to kill him." Yoh said softly as his hand gripped tightened around his jeans covered knees.

"You were forced?" Atem asked softly, he received a nod from Yoh in answer, "Tell me about it".

Yoh did just that, he told Atem everything, about the Shaman Fight, about Hao and what had happened between the two of them, and about their final fight which led to him killing Hao to prevent Hao fulfilling his goal.

"I dislike killing, I hate it! I know that Hao was bad and all and the only way was to kill him, but I hope I had more time to change him! The worst of all is that they celebrated it! I killed my own Twin and they are happy! My friends and family wouldn't let me mourn!" Yoh sobbed as he hid his face in Atem's chest, "They wouldn't let me! Hao was a monster for them and only that! They never stop to think that I would be the one hurting the most by killing him and had the right to mourn!" He pulled back and looked up at Atem with an expression that was so heart broken that Atem's heart clenched painfully at the sight, "I had make it clear that I am my own person and Hao was his own person, but the fact that I am a part of Hao's soul wouldn't change. I might able to make my own decision and he couldn't control me, but the connection is there no matter what people said, what we said." He covered his face with his hands, "We are not a normal Twins, we are literally a half of the same soul, and that make our connection, our bond, stronger than any Twins out there. Even though I only known him for a short time and never really spend any time with him aside from the time when we were in the Coffee shop, I already thought of him as my Brother. I love him, Atem! I love him no matter what, even if he was the Devil himself, I would still love him as my Brother! For me to kill him, I literally killing my own Other Half, it hurt me so much that some time I considered suicide just to apologize to him and explain everything." Yoh laughed bitterly, "Actually, maybe I would already if it was not for Amidamaru who stopped me, offering words of comfort every time my guilt, pain, and sadness become too much".

By this time, Atem was crying, he couldn't believe what he had heard, the fact that Yoh had to experienced so much hardship and had to kill his own Twin Brother was so sad for him, so painful for him to know about it. Yoh was so gentle, forcing Yoh to kill someone was already bad enough, but to kill his own Other Half? That's beyond bad, that was cruel. "I'm so sorry." Atem whispered as he pulled Yoh back into his chest, "I'm sorry that you had to go through so much, to go through something so painful like that".

"Don't be sorry." Yoh said softly with a shake of his head, "It's not your fault, it's because Hao was so damn stubborn".

"But still, I feel bad about it." Atem said sadly, "Is that why you ran away? Because you couldn't stand being near the people who forced you to kill Hao?".

Yoh nodded his head, "At first, I tried to stay with them and move on, but it's hard to move on if I couldn't ever mourn my Brother's death." He explained, "5 weeks ago, they came to Funbari Onsen, something happened that make me decided that run away was, and still is, the best choice".

_5 weeks ago . . ._

_"Yoh, we need to talk." His Grandfather, Asakura Yohmei, said as soon as Yoh entered the Living Room._

_Yoh sighed as the smile on his face faded and sat across from his Grandfather, "Yes, Jii-chan?" He asked lazily._

_"I heard that you are still learning Chou Senji Ryakketsu?" Yohmei asked with a glare on his face._

_Yoh blinked lazily, "And what if I am? You were the one who make me learn it in the first place." He answered casually._

_Yohmei stood up, "It's Hao's technique! You could stop learn it since Hao is already dead! The longer you learn it, the higher the possibility that you will turned out like him!" He yelled in anger, "You are a part of him, there's no telling when you will start acting like him!"._

_Yoh frowned, "I already said that I and Hao are two different people, I am my own person as well as Hao is Hao." He said back, feeling annoyed that his own Grandfather thinking that he would turned out like Hao._

_"We have to make sure that it stay that way, if you learn more about what was written in that book, who knows what will happen." Yohmei retorted, "While we are talking this, Hao's ghost might already trying to control your body or brainwashed you, we have to be cautious"._

_"Hao is already dead!" Yoh yelled as he stood up, "If what you said is true, we would see him doing it right now! Hao was my Twin, damn it! If he is here as a ghost then I would surely notice him!" He glared at his stunned Grandfather before stormed upstairs._

_Yoh marched to his room, opening it then closing it with great force that left him panting for breath, he leaned on to his sliding door before slid down to a sitting position with his hands covered his face. "I don't want this . . ." He whispered to himself, "Why must I be the one to killed him? Why couldn't someone else did it? All because I'm his Twin and a part of him that they thought I would have the same power as him and could kill him, they never thought that by killing him, I had to kill half of me"._

_He fell asleep after that, and the next day, everything went like usual with him went to train himself in his own pace, then he would hid himself away in the cemetery beside Amidamaru's grave to be alone and to learn more about Chou Senji Ryakketsu. When it's time for him to cook dinner, he walked down to Funbari Inn and to the Kitchen's direction._

_For him to get there, he had to go through the Dinning Room, but when he arrived there, he saw his Mother leaning on the door with a sad and pained expression, she looked up to see him before he could call out to her. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but his Mother pressed a finger to her mouth, indicating for him to stay quiet and approached him, "To your room." She whispered softly and pushed him to the stairs._

_They went to his room and he looked at his Mother when she closed the door quietly, "Kaa-chan?" He asked in confusion._

_"Pack your stuff, Yoh, anything that you want to take with you." Asakura Keiko ordered seriously as she looked straight to Yoh's eyes, sadness and despair filled her eyes._

_"Why?" Yoh asked with a frown, "Are we going to go somewhere?" He didn't know what to make of that order._

_Keiko shook her head, "I will tell you soon, just pack your stuffs, and be quick." She said and left the room._

_Yoh, not knowing what in the world happened, did as his Mother told him to and packed his belongings. He make sure that he brought his Harusame and Chou Senji Ryakketsu with him, his CD Player, his Headphone and his Bear-Claw Necklace were always with him, so after he packed a few clothes and necessary stuffs like his wallet and so on, he was ready._

_"Yoh." Keiko called as she entered the room silently, "Take this with you." She said as she handed a small bag to Yoh, "Inside is the money I secretly keep for you when you entered college in the future and the documents needed for your education"._

_Yoh took the small bag and put it inside his bigger one, "What's going on, Kaa-chan?" He asked in confusion._

_Keiko sighed sadly, "Your Grandfather, Grandmother, and Mikihisa had been discussing about you." She said in shaky voice, "They said that you started acting strange, as if you are possessed by Hao." She walked to Yoh and hugged him tightly, "They had been saying that they are going to have you dead as well if you are still acting this way, you need to run, Yoh." She whispered between sobs, "You have to run far away from here, I'm sorry but you have to live by your own now"._

_"They . . . really discussing that?" Yoh asked weakly, he couldn't belief that his own family wanted to kill him._

_"Yes, Son, yes." Keiko sobbed, "I'm sorry I couldn't do more, but you have to go by yourself, I couldn't go with you or they could track us easier. I already talked to Anna, she let me stay here after the rest went back to Izumo, we would try to cover for you as much as we could"._

_"Thank you, Kaa-chan." Yoh whispered as he pulled apart and picked up his stuffs, "I will miss you"._

_"As will I." Keiko said with a sad smile, "Stay safe, Yoh, be careful. I will try to see if I could make them think with more sense, I love you, Yoh"._

_Yoh smiled sadly back at her, "I love you too, Kaa-chan." He said softly._

"I left then." Yoh said as he finished retelling what had happened to Atem, "I didn't know where I should go, so I go following my heart. I arrived here the next night, and I met up with Yugi when I was on my way searching for a hotel to stay".

Atem nodded, "I saw what happened that day." He said as he rubbed Yoh's back to soothe him, "Thank you for saving my Hikari, I can't thank you enough for it. I was so worried that time since I couldn't protect him due to me being in the afterlife, I don't know what would happen if you weren't there".

Yoh chuckled, "There's no need for you to thank me." He said as he pulled apart and wiped his tears, "I only did what I should do in that kind of situation, so it's alright." He smiled at Atem, "I should be the one thanking you, I feel a lot better by telling you my problem. Thank you".

Atem smiled warmly, "You are welcome." He answered with a soft voice, "I'm sorry that I couldn't help you more about it, but I'm glad that you feel better after letting it out of your heart." He then caress Yoh's cheek with his right palm, "But don't stop now, you had to let it all out." He pulled Yoh back to him, "Cry, Yoh, cry all of your pain out, only then that you will really feel better".

Yoh's hand clenched on Atem's black muscle shirt and he cried all his pain, it really helped him that he cried his heart out. When he cried the first time in Yugi's Guest Room, no one was there to soothe him, so he didn't really feel better. But now that Atem was there for him, he felt a lot better, knowing that he would always have Atem to back him up any time he felt down by his guilt and soothe him. Just like what Amidamaru had done all this time, even though the 600 years old Samurai was bad at soothing someone.

Yoh sighed in relief after he was done with his crying, "Thank you." He said as he pulled away from the hug, "Thank you for not judging me, and for letting me cry on you".

Atem smiled, "You are welcome." He said and looked outside, "Wow, we are already near the top." He informed the younger, "The view is so amazing".

Yoh looked outside as well, "Yeah, they are beautiful." He agreed.

"Yeah." Atem said softly, but his eyes were on Yoh, "Beautiful indeed." The boy was so beautiful, and he was even more beautiful now that he was smiling rather than looking down in sadness. _'I want to kiss him.'_ He said that through the Link he had with Yugi, even though he was not aware of it.

_'Go for it then, Yami!'_ Yugi's voice suddenly entered his mind, making Atem froze in shock since he realized he didn't thought it to himself but through the Mind Link.

_'But, Aibou . . .'_ Atem tried to answer but he felt Yugi shut the Link so he was really alone in his head, he looked at Yoh, _Should I kiss him? But I don't even know if he like me, let alone love me . . ._ Whatever doubt he had in his heart disappeared when Yoh turned to look at him with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen on the boy's lips.

"Atem, look! The stars are . . ." Yoh's words cut off when Atem suddenly leaned forward and kissed Yoh fully on the lips, and as if it was done on cue, a firework was shot and became their background.

* * *

><p>To be continued . . .<p>

* * *

><p>Froim : Please Review ^ ^<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh! &amp; I Don't own Shaman King!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Thought  Dreams / Event from the past_

_ [Voice from the past]_

_'Telepathic Voice'_

_"Spirit Talking"_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous Tone_**

* * *

><p>Yugi eyes were big when he saw the fireworks, "Seto, they are beautiful." He said as he leaned on his boyfriend's chest, "Thank you".<p>

"You know that it's from me?" Seto asked in surprise.

"Of course, who else would firing fireworks that beautiful on a day that is not special for them?" Yugi asked as he looked at Seto, "This is our 2 months anniversary, and since you are a rich, of course it would be obvious that you are the one who ordered your men to fire them".

Seto smiled warmly to his small boyfriend, "Do you like it?" He asked with proud.

Yugi looked at the fireworks again, "Very." He answered softly.

Seto hummed, "Do you think our plan will work?" He asked quietly as they watched the fireworks display.

Yugi giggled, "Atem was thinking to kiss Yoh earlier, and I told him to go for it." He looked back at Seto, "I bet that they are kissing at this moment".

Seto caught the hint and leaned down to kiss Yugi on the lips.

XXXXX

Yoh eyes widened when he felt lips on his own, he stared in shock at Atem who kissed him with closed eyes, and soon, Yoh's eyes softened before closing as well. He kissed back as his arms found their way to Atem's neck, he felt Atem licked his lower lip and moaned before opened his mouth to let him in.

Atem inserted his tongue to Yoh's mouth and began exploring it, then, after he got every corner he could touch, he engaged a battle with Yoh, who answered the challenge. They fight for a while before Atem managed to pull Yoh's tongue into his own mouth, he then let Yoh to do some exploring by his own as well.

They pulled apart when the need for air become too much, Yoh was panting heavily as he looked up at Atem with a deep blush coloring his face, "That . . . was my First Kiss." He said slowly with a smile.

Atem smiled back, he was blushing as well but his tanned skin masked it very well so only a tint of them showed, "It was my First Kiss as well." He told the boy.

Yoh chuckled, "You are too good of a kisser for that to be your first." He said with a big grin.

Atem blushed more, "Well, Thank you but it's true." He then smiling mischievously at Yoh, "You are not a bad kisser yourself, in fact, I thought you are more skilled than me".

Yoh's face was as red as a tomato, "Thank you." He mumbled before looking out when he heard something explode, "It's fireworks, I wonder if there's a celebration today?".

"I bet it's Seto, for his and Yugi's 2 months anniversary." Atem answered as he looked out of the window as well, "They are beautiful." He commented in whisper.

Yoh nodded, "They are." He agreed before he felt Atem's hands sneaked around his waist, he smiled as he let himself leaned on the chest behind him.

"You are more beautiful though." Atem said with a warm smile to the boy in his arms.

Yoh blushed again, "Oh, you and your sweet mouth." He whispered, "I didn't know that you could be this bold".

"Not really." Atem said with a laugh, a laugh that Yoh loved so much, "I only saying the truth." He whispered beside Yoh's ear, "You are more beautiful than those Flower Fire*".

**(*AN : Fireworks in Japanese is Hanabi, which written by Flower and Fire Kanji)**

"Are you flirting with me?" Yoh asked teasingly as he watched the display of fireworks.

"I am." Atem answered honestly.

That answer caught Yoh off guard that Yoh was speechless, he ended up didn't say anything as he watched the fireworks.

"Yoh." Atem called out softly after the fireworks ended, he turned Yoh to him and looked at Yoh seriously, "I had been watching over you, Yoh, every time I didn't watch over Yugi, I was always watching you." He started with a firm voice, firm but soft, "You are so kind and gentle, you are wise beyond your age and always believe that everything would turned out alright, that everything would work out eventually." He looked directly at Yoh, "I love you, Asakura Yoh".

Yoh's cheeks were warm by the words of confession, he smiled lovingly at Atem, "Atem, you are always kind to others as well, you are also caring about others that you couldn't just stay still when you saw anyone need help. The courage and loyalty you showed to the world by sacrificing yourself, sealing your own Soul inside the Millennium Puzzle knowing that you would have to be alone for a really, really long time, not knowing if you would have a future or not . . . You did all of that to protect the world, your People and your Country." He raised his arms to wound them around Atem's shoulder, "I love you as well, Atem".

They looked at each other's eyes and drawn forward, closing their own eyes on the way before meeting the other's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Yoh, would you be My Love?" Atem asked after they pulled apart.

Yoh smiled lovingly, "I would, My Love" He whispered with love filled voice.

Their romantic moment come to an end when their gondola arrived back at the ground, they smiled sheepishly to each other before coming out from the gondola holding their Lover's hand. When they were out of the gondola, they saw their friends all crowding Seto.

"Nii-sama! The fireworks were so great!" Mokuba said with proud in his voice.

"Yeah, Kaiba." Shizuka agreed, "They were very beautiful".

Seto smirked, "My name wouldn't be Kaiba Seto if I couldn't pull such a stunt." He said proudfully.

"Well, we might be rivals, but that was really beautiful, Kaiba." Atem said once they arrived there, "I bet you especially ordered your men to shot them for Yugi?".

Seto crossed his arms and nodded, "Of course it was for Yugi." He then looked at their hands and smirked, "But it was for Yoh as well, so that you would find the situation to be romantic and ask Yoh out since I know the two of you had been in love with each other".

Atem and Yoh blushed, "You knew?" Atem asked in shock.

Yugi nodded, "We all knew." He answered cheerfully, "It was so obvious until we all got frustrated that you both didn't even noticed that your feelings were returned".

"And, you all pulling this plan together?" Yoh asked calmly, "I knew that you were planning something, but to think the plan was to get me and Atem to be together got me surprised".

"Well, not solely for you." Bakura said with a smirk, "I agreed to help because I was planning to ask My Yadonushi out as well".

"And so was I!" Marik grinned crazily, "I was planning to ask Malik-pretty out".

Yoh and Atem looked at them and their hands which were holding their Hikari's hands, "It seems you are couples now." Atem commented with a smirk, "At last".

Yoh chuckled, "Strange that we could see that people are in love when we were blind that our own feelings are the same." He said to Atem, who only chuckled in answer.

"Well . . ." Mai drawled as she looked at her watch, "As much I enjoy today and want to stay longer, but it's late and we need to go home".

Seto nodded, "It would be dangerous if we go home later than now." He said in agreement.

"On foot, or with your Limousine?" Yugi asked with a cheeky grin.

"With my Limousine, of course." Seto answered as he pulled out his phone and called for his driver, he frowned when the line didn't even reached his Mansion. "Strange." He mumbled as he tried again, he growled when he got the same response.

"What happened, Nii-sama?" Mokuba asked in worry.

"I couldn't get through to the Mansion." Seto replied as he tried again, but to no avail, he got the same reaction.

"Something had happened, but what?" Yugi asked with a frown, "There's no way your employee would dare to ignore a call from you, or unplug the Mansion's telephone line, or turned off their phone".

Atem tensed up, "I think that it's maybe a Magic user." He said as he looked at Bakura and Marik, who nodded their heads.

"Yes, we better hurry up and go." Bakura said with a scowl, "Our enemy seems to be approaching us".

"Which mean there would be a fight, sooner or later." Marik said as he looked around, "Come on, we need to get going now, or we might get attacked here with so many people around".

"Better protecting a small number of people than a large one." Yoh nodded in agreement, the rest then nodded as well.

"This way then." Seto said as he led the way out of the Amusement Park, "Where do you think we should stay for tonight?".

"We don't know why the line to your Mansion is cut off, so your Mansion is out of options." Ryou said seriously, "Malik's, Yoh's, and my apartment are out of options as well because the space in there are too small for us all".

"And my apartment is out of options as well." Jou added, "The drunkard is at it again".

"That leaves the Game Shop as our only option." Yugi said as he looked at the rest, "We all should stay in the Game Shop for tonight, it's better if we stay together in case something is after us." They nodded at the logic and walking silently after that.

Atem, Yugi and Seto were at the front, leading the group, Atem was actually wanting to stay with Yoh but Yoh insisted that he should be with Yugi since Yugi was his Hikari, so he couldn't argued and stayed with Yugi instead. Mokuba, Mai, Shizuka and Jou were behind them, and then followed by Anzu, Otogi, Ryou and Malik. Bakura, Marik, and Yoh took the back row, much to Atem's frustration that Yoh chose to be at the back row.

"Are you sure you are going to be alright back here, Yoh?" Bakura asked to the boy who walked in between him and Marik.

"Sure, why not?" Yoh asked cheerfully, the burden of Hao's death was still heavy on his heart, but the burden had lessen by half after he told Atem about it, so he could become his cheerful self again, or nearly back to his cheerful self since he would never be able to really become like his own self ever again.

"You should walked with Malik-pretty, you know?" Marik asked him, somehow all of them had become friends with Yugi and Yoh, they thought that it was because the two boy's personality was so similar, their kindness pulled the others in, "It's dangerous back here, we could get attacked from behind".

Yoh smiled, "Don't worry, I can protect myself." He assured them, "Just focus on the surrounding, better safe than sorry, right?".

"It's because it's better safe than sorry that you would be better if you are with me, Yoh." Malik joined in their conversation, "I was the Holder of Millennium Rod, so I knew how to use it's Magic, I can cast a simple barrier in case an attack did happen".

"I agree." Atem said from the front, "I know that you can fight, alright, but I'm worried".

"Don't be." Yoh said with a warm smile, "I can pro-" His words cut off when the hair of the back of his neck stood and he got a shiver, he turned to looked at behind him in time to see a big spiked tail came crashing to him.

"YOH!" The rest yelled out in fear when the tail crushed Yoh and a big smoke engulfed them all.

"Shit!" Bakura cursed as he pulled out his Millennium Ring, "This is why I want him to be in the middle row! Diabound!" Rather than summoning a monster from a Shadow Realm, he chose to summon his Ka instead, since his Ka was his most trusted Partner from Ancient Egypt times.

"Yoh! Are you alright?!" Atem asked when the smoke thinned and he could see Yoh's figure still standing upright.

"Yeah." Yoh answered calmly, the smoke cleared and they all could see Yoh had unsheathed his sword, but not only that, he was holding a big Shield in his hand, coming out from his Sword.

"What . . . is that?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"A Shield coming out from a Sword?" Marik asked curiously.

"It's called Oversoul." Yoh explained as Diabound punched the big Dinousaur creature away from Yoh, he then returned his Oversoul into his usual form, the one he use when he found Ren in Mata Cemetery in Shaman Fight Preliminary Round, since he didn't have the Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi with him. "Thank you, Amidamaru, you are quick as usual." He said to his Guardian Spirit.

_"I'm glad that I could come out quick enough, Yoh-dono."_ Amidamaru answered from his Oversould form, much to the shock of the rest of them.

"**That** is Amidamaru?" Atem asked in shock as he looked at the thing coming out from Yoh's Sword, "You said he is a Spirit of a 600 years old Samurai?".

_"Indeed, I am, Atem-dono."_ Amudamaru answered calmly.

"As I said, I'm using an Oversoul now." Yoh explained as he took a battle position, many Monsters had come and surrounded them, "With fusing Amidamaru's Spirit into an inanimate object, I could form an Oversoul in many form, but this form is the best for me".

Bakura laughed, "Well, since we know now that Yoh could protect himself, we could all focus in defeating our enemy and protecting our friends who couldn't fight." He said as black mist surrounding them, but not enough to distubed their vision, "Come on, Duelists! Summon your monster!".

"The Shadow Realm had opened, just call out the name of the monster you want to summon, just like when you summon them in Duel Monsters." Atem told them as he pulled out two Cards, "Dark Magician! Dark Magician Girl!" The two Spell Casters appeared behind him and ready for fight.

"Silent Magician!" Yugi summoned his Monster.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Seto summoned one of his three Blue Eyes White Dragon, since only the Holder of Millennium Items could summoned more than one Monster at once, with the help of their Dia Dhank.

"Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Jou followed their lead.

"Cyber Harpie Lady!" Mai joined.

"Dark Necrofear!" Ryou summoned the strongest Monster in his Deck.

"Seiyaryu!" Marik called out insanely, he wanted to fight so bad.

"Ansatsu!" Malik didn't want to be left behind.

Yoh looked at them and then pulled out his own Deck, he searched through his deck without releasing his Oversoul and found the Card he was searching for, "Magician's Valkyria!" He also summoned his Monster, the one of the two who helped him the most in his Duel, which was a gift from Atem. The other one was Ice Queen, a strong Monster given to him by Seto as a welcome present into Duel Monsters world.

"Nice choice." Marik commented as they all forming a circle surrounding Anzu, Shizuka, Otogi and Mokuba who couldn't fight, "Now . . ." He drawled as he looked at the enemies around them, "Let's have some fun".

* * *

><p>To be continued . . .<p>

* * *

><p>Froim : Please Review ^ ^<p>

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Breath of Fire 4!**

_Thought / Dreams / Event from the past_

_ [Voice from the past]_

_'Telepathic Voice'_

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous Tone/Magic Name_**

**_The Missing Princess, Part 3_**

The group jumped out of the gate and looked back in time to see the gate being closed completely, "That was close." Nina said while she panted to regain her breath, her hands was on her chest.

"At least we could get away for awhile." Cray sighed as he let Ryu down, "Are you alright?".

Ryu nodded, "Yeah, just need to rest a bit more." He said tiredly.

"Any of you injured? I will heal you." Nina said once she regained her breath, her staff already swirling around her.

"Ryu first." Haku said as he rummaged his bag to make sure everything was fine and none damaged, "Then Cray, he got blasted a few times by the attack earlier".

"Okay." Nina said and turned to Ryu, "**_Heal._**" She raised her right hand and her staff flew up, colorful light then surrounded Ryu before his wounds healed, he can stand upright after that. Nina repeated the same to Cray before looking at the Golden haired boy, "Are you injured somewhere, Haku?" She asked in worry.

Haku shook his head after he finished checking his stuff and wore his bag again, "No, I'm fine." He answered with a grin, "More importantly, we need to get out of here before the guards come to check this place".

"Right." Cray agreed and lead the way, he looked back at Haku, "You said you were in Empire's territory before coming to South Desert, do you have an idea where we could start searching for Elina?".

Haku nodded, "**Astana**." He answered, "The problem is . . . it's a military town, so there woud be many guards around, we need to act secretly".

Cray sighed, "Figures." He mumbled before nodding, "At least we know where to start and not just walking around aimlessly".

XXXXX

They arrived in Astana a few hours later, "Well, now that we are here, where should we search? It's not like we can just asking around." Cray commented as they walked pass the gate.

"Huh? What is that?" Nina asked when she happened to looked up and saw something big attached to the wall.

"I don't know, it's looks like some kind of a machine though." Cray mumbled in answer before looking at Haku, "You know what is it?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Haku laughed dryly, "I never come to Astana before . . ." He said as he scratched the back of his neck, "I know about Astana, but I never come here due to the General forbid me. Since I kind of good with Magic and could be useful for any side who get their hand of me, the General didn't want for the Empire to know about me . . . yet." He looked up at them, "That's why we really had to be careful here, I know about the place but don't know anything aside from what most people know, so don't count on me too much".

"But . . ." Ryu started slowly as he looked around, "You know where to go, right?" He finally looked at the boy, "Or we can only search blindly".

Haku grinned, "No worries about that." He said cheerfully and pulled out a book from his bag, he then opened it and began to read it, "Ah, right, this is it. A strange big machine that is bigger than a house available in Astana is called . . . " He looked up at the machine and frowned, "Carronade?".

"Carronade?!" Nina, Ryu, and Cray gasped in shock as they looked at the machine as well.

"Ershin want to know what kind of book you have there, says Ershin." Ershin asked as she looked intensely at the book in Haku's hand.

Haku showed it to them, "A special tour book the General gave me in case I decide to wander around by myself, and I was indeed wandering around by myself before meeting you all." He grinned cheekily, "There are Maps and towns description in here as well, so we wouldn't get lost".

"So, what kind of information written in there about Carronade?" Cray asked with a frown, wondering just who was this General Haku kept talking about.

Haku hummed to himself as he looked at the book again, he read it for some time before closing it and put it back into his bag, "It's said that there's an **Aqueducts** nearby where the Carronade draw water when it launch an attack." He looked around and the pointed at a bridge outside the town, "Look there, it's the Aqueduct".

"I see." Cray mumbled as they looked at the bridge, "So that's why there are so many soldiers around".

"Ouch." Ryu hissed as he felt a mild pain at his right eye when he looked at the Aqueduct.

"What's wrong, Ryu?" Nina asked in worry, "Is there an injury still? Do you need me to heal you again?".

"No, I don't think so." Ryu answered as he smiled uncertainly at her, "It's just my Dragon's Eye acting up".

"Then there must be something it want to tell you." Haku said in excitement, "Where do you think we should go?".

Ryu looked up at the Aqueduct in the distant, "To the Bridge." He answered, "I feel that there's something in there".

"Yosh." Cray said decisively, "We will go there, we are counting on you, Ryu".

Ryu's eyes widened before he nodded determinedly, "Okay." He answered before noticing something from behind the Woren, "But we need to be fast, the soldier had noticed us".

"What?!" Cray hissed as he looked behind him, and sure enough, the soldiers were going their way, "Quick, Ryu, lead the way!".

Ryu nodded and led them to the Bridge, all the way to the top of the Bridge, "W- where should we go now?" Nina asked breathlessly as she looked around, "If we stay here too long, they could catch up to us".

"Calm down." Ryu said as he focusing on his Dragon's Eye, "The premonition is not disappear yet, there must be something important in here." He looked around before noticing something behind them, the feeling got stronger so he acted immediately. He opened the lid to the inside of the Aqueduct, "Everyone, this way!" He told them.

"To the Aqueduct?" Cray asked before it clicked, "The Carronade draw water from here, so it must be connected to the Engineering Facility!".

"Up there! Chech up there!"

They gasped when they heard one of the soldiers yelled from below them, "Hurry! Jump in!" Cray told them before one by one they jumped into the opening, Cray was the last one to jump and he make sure the lid was closed once again, so that the soldier would be confused about their whereabouts.

_They got out of the water and looked around, "This is it!" Cray realized with a start, "It's the place they are holding Elina!"._

_"Yes . . . It's like what Ryu's dream showed us." Nina said with a nod, she looked at Ryu and smiled, "Right?"._

_"Don't get your hope up to much." Cray said as he looked at the door, "We still need to find her. Let's go!"._

_"Keep your voice low, Cray." Haku hissed at him, "This is a military base, remember? You couldn't be seen in here." He then looked at Ershin, "You alright? Is something wrong with your armor?"._

_Ershin nodded, "Just a bit wet but it's nothing, says Ershin." She answered before looking around, "It would be best if we hurry and find the missing Princess"._

_"You are right." Ryu said and stood up from his sitting position, he drank some water accidentally and now his throat hoarse._

_As they walked they come across a room, the door to the room was starting to opened, "Somebody's coming!" Cray whispered harshly as they retreated back into the hallway they were in__. Just in time too, because a second after they retreated, two figures could be seen walking in._

_"What then the status of the sacrifice?" A man wearing a purple clothes and hat asked._

_The person beside him turned to him, "It's continue to . . . grow, Lord Yuna." He reported._

_Yuna nodded, "Excellent, I am greatly pleased." He said._

_"Blast it! They will see us . . ." Cray hissed, he then noticed the curtain beside him, he nodded to himself, "Right, if we walked behind this curtain slowly enough, we should be able to get to the other side without being seen . . ."._

They nodded in agreement and began walking slowly behind the curtain, what they didn't know though, Yuna had heard their whispering due to his sharp hearing. "Lord Yuna, about what we are doing with the sacrifice from here . . ." The man beside him started but Yuna cut him off.

"It seems several mices had managed to sneak in." Yuna said before he disappeared, much to the bewilderment of the other man.

Nina let out the breath that she was holding once they got out into another hallway, "Good, it seems that they didn't find us." She said in obvious relief.

_"Ah, but we did."_ An echoing voice said to them before a figure appeared at the corner ahead of them, "Well, well, what do we have here? This building belongs to the Fou Empire, you are Easterners, no?".

_Yuna the Sly Fox!_ Haku hissed inside his head, hee pulled out his dagger and get ready to attack.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Yuna said as he noticed Haku's Dagger, "If you as much as attack us, it will endanger the cease-fire between the Empire and the Alliance . . . Haku".

Haku gritted his teeth but he sighed and put his Dagger back into it's sheath, "As sly as ever, aren't you, Yuna?" He asked coldly.

"And you as well, Haku." Yuna said with a smirk, "I heard that you had gone to the Alliance, it seems that the rumor is true, traitorous boy".

"You know that I will never take any side, I'm in good term with both sides, and don't forget that the war is over for the time being, I can go to whenever I want to." Haku retorted, "Aside from that, I only help them in searching someone who is dear to them." He crossed his arms, "Princess Elina from Wyndia, she is here, isn't she?".

Yuna's eyes widened, Cray took a few steps forward, "You know about her?!" He demanded angrily.

"Wait, wait. Don't get too close." Yuna took a step back and hold out his hands to press his point.

"Answer the question then." Haku said coldly with expressionless face.

"To answer that question . . . Indeed, she was here." Yuna answered with his devious smile, "She was a very kind Princess, she came to visit the people injured during the war. But you heard I said 'was', right? That person is no longer here".

_What kind of obvious lie you want to pull off?_ Haku thought to himself and sneering silently, really, he lose control of his emotion every time he got near the Sly Fox.

Yuna claped his hands twice and 6 soldiers coming in, "For now, until the arrangement is made, put them to the Dungeon." He said to the soldiers.

The soldiers did as they were told and took a hold at them, "Hands off! I can walk by myself!" Haku snapped as he pulled himself free, he then glared at Yuna before narrowing his eyes, he huffed in anger and followed the rest to the Dungeon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh! &amp; I Don't own Shaman King!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Thought  Dreams / Event from the past_

_ [Voice from the past]_

_'Telepathic Voice'_

_"Spirit Talking"_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous Tone_**

* * *

><p>"Destruction Burst Stream!" Seto launched his attack as the opening of their all out battle.<p>

The rest then followed his lead and attacked the Monsters that attacked them, "Amidaryuu." Yoh said as he took a stance, "Shinku Buddha Giri!" He used one of Amidamaru's techniques that he had mastered after a long time fighting together.

"Nice skill you got there, Yoh!" Bakura said with a smirk as he saw Yoh's attack had cut off many of the Monsters at once, "You've got to teach me some day".

"If you can follow the training." Yoh joked as he cut another Monster in half.

"Mahad! Mana! Combine your attack and destroyed the smaller ones so their number would lessened!" Atem ordered his old friends.

"Understood, Master." Dark Magician, who originally was Atem's friend named Mahad, answered and looked at Dark Magician Girl, who originally was a girl named Mana, who nodded at him.

"Madou Ha!" Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl exclaimed together as they used their special attack by launching many Magic Balls together and aimed for the smaller monsters so the number would lessened greatly.

"Wow, they could talk!" Yoh said in awe as he take a short break to look at their surrounding for a possible treat to them.

"It's because they were my friends in the past, Yoh." Atem explained as he also looked around to see what kind of Monsters survived his two Magician's attacks.

"Eh? They were?" Yoh asked in surprise, "Oh, right, your fight in the Memory World, right?".

"Yeah." Atem answered and narrowed his eyes as he saw something from a far, "Mahad!" He warned his old friend.

Dark Magician looked at the direction Atem was looking at and stay on guard, making sure that he would be ready for anything.

"Hey, why is it become cold all of a sudden?" Jou asked as he looked around.

"Cold?" Yoh perked up and looked around before noticing the approaching figures, two of them thin while the one in the back was big, "Impossible." He mumbled as his eyes widened, "Ice Men? Why would they come here?".

Marik looked at them and then raised his Millennium Rod, "Hmm, there's a reaction." He informed them, "It seems that this Ice Men had been controlled by the Raven".

"How should we help them out of this control?" Yoh asked in worry, "They are my friends, I don't want them to be some puppets like that".

"We have to immobilize them so I could enter their Soul Room and fight the control from Inside." Marik explained to him, "But it's kind of hard to do it now, there's still so much Monsters attacking us".

Yugi gasped suddenly, "Everyone! Watch out!" He warned them when the Ice Men make their attack, "It's raining Ice!" He looked at the approaching sharp pieces of Ice in horror.

"Kisara!" Seto commanded before the Blue Eyes White Dragon protected them with it's body, but the attack managed to get some damage to Blue Eyes that it disappeared, "Urgh." Seto gritted his teeth as he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"Kaiba, get some rest." Atem said sternly to him, "Marik! Bakura! We go on defense!".

"What?!" Bakura asked in disbelief, "Why?!".

"Blue Eyes had lost to their attack, we couldn't fight them." Atem said seriously, "We had to escape, for now".

"Wait." Yoh said as he walked to Ice Men, "Oversoul could only be fight by Oversoul, I will fight them".

"Wait, Yoh." Seto said breathlessly, "They are strong, you could get hurt, and it impossible to fight just by yourself".

Yoh looked at them and smiled, "I'm not alone." He told them with his real trademark grin, "So, you all can focus on fighting the Monsters." He looked at his Magician's Valkyria, "Help them, Magician's Valkyria." He said with a smile and he received a nod in answer before his Magician joined with Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. He then walked to Ice Men, as he walked, he pulled out two sheets of paper in human shape, "Kiki, Chikou." He called out calmly and two big Shikigamis appeared, their appearance were similar with Zenki and Kouki, but one of them was Green while other was Brown instead of Red and Blue.

"Woah! What are they?!" Otogi asked in surprise at the two big Shikigamis that looked as if appeared out of nowhere.

Yoh grinned at him, "My Shikigamis." He said before continued walking to Ice Men, "Pino, Zria, Cardimahide." He called out to Ice Men, "I know you can hear me, please fight back their Control, don't let yourselves become their Puppets".

The controlled Ice Men didn't answer and just attacked him, but he didn't even make a move to protect himself, "What are you doing, Yoh?!" Atem called out in panic, "Protect yourself!".

"Don't worry about me." Yoh said as Ice Men's Ice attack disappeared before even touching him, "Their attack wouldn't affect me, because their attacks aren't made from within their heart." He looked at each at them straight in the eyes before looking at their Oversoul, "Badbh, Vodianoi, Viking Deth." Their attack stopped for a second, "Ah, I'm glad you all didn't get controlled as well. So please, if you all are their Partner, help them get out of the control of the Raven, they are not their real selves right now".

"Who are you talking to, Yoh?" Anzu asked in confusion, she and those who couldn't fight were watching Yoh with worry in their hearts.

"To their Guardian Spirits." Yoh answered without breaking eye contact and arrived not too far from them, only as far as they get when the fought in Shaman Fight, "Please, Badbh, Vodianoi, and Viking Deth, they are not themselves, and if you don't help them to get out of the control of the Raven, I had to knock them out by force." The Ice Men's Oversoul shook before disappeared and the three Spirits were floating nearby before entering their bodies, Yoh grinned, "I will leave it to you guys then!" He said as his Shikigamis holding the Ice Men so they wouldn't attack him or anything.

Malik looked at Yoh in surprise, "Wow, he could talk to them so easily." He said in awe before noticing something, he gasped, "Yoh!" He yelled out in warning.

Yoh looked around immediately and when he saw what had alarmed Malik like that, it was too late and his vision blackened.

"Yoh!" Atem yelled in horror when Yoh's eyes turned blank before his Oversoul disappeared, a Bluish White light entered Yoh's body, and standing in front of Yoh was a cloaked figure holding a Black colored Millennium Rod to Yoh.

Magician's Valkyria marched forward to the cloaked figure and attacked him with her Magic Balls, but the figure shot her with Black Magic and threw her backwards. She hit a wall nearby and lowered to the ground, and when she tried to stood back up, the Black Millennium Rod already in front of her face.

"This is bad!" Mai gasped, "Harpie!" She sent her Cyber Harpie Lady to helped Magician's Valkyria, but before her harpie could get near them, a blast of Ice attacked the man, giving a chance for Magician's Valkyria to go to Yoh's side, "What?" She blinked in surprise.

"You bastard!" A voice rang caught their attention, it was one of the people Yoh called Ice Men, the one carrying a strange looking staff, "How dare you controlled us, huh?" He asked as a vein mark could clearly be seen on his head, he was pointing his staff at the spot where the figure had landed.

"And dare to make us attacked Yoh of all people, huh?" The only woman in the group asked with a vein mark also visible on her head.

"Unforgivable." The man with big body said with a scowl on his face.

"Ah, they had broke the control by themselves." Malik said in awe and shock, "This is new, even Jounouchi need help when I controlled him in the past".

"Hey, look!" Shizuka said as she pointing at Yoh, "What is that?!".

They looked at Yoh and saw that something was materializing in front of Yoh's body, "It's Neo Aqua Madoor." Yugi said in surprise, "Who summoned him?".

"Not me." Atem said in surprise, the rest also voicing their negative answers, "That's mean . . . Yoh summoned it? But he didn't have the Card".

"Could it be that Neo Aqua Madoor is Yoh's Ka?" Bakura asked in confusion, "But he couldn't use Shadow Magic at all".

Neo Aqua Madoor turned to where the cloaked figure stood and attacked it with a blast of Ice, and a second later, Yoh turned to them all with his eyes back to normal and a grin on his face, "I make you worried, didn't I?" He asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, you brat scared us so bad." Marik said with a smirk, "I thought that person managed to control you".

"Yeah, but Amidamaru and this Neo Aqua Madoor helped out of his control." Yoh said as he looked at the cloaked figure, "I'm sorry, but I had to destroy that Rod of yours." He said and attacked him head on with his Oversoul along with Magician's Valkyria at his side, Neo Aqua Madoor was never far from him, protecting him.

"Hey, you people!" The man carrying the strange staff called out, "What happened here?" He asked as he used his attack to help the fight the Monsters.

"We will explain later, but first, we have to destroy them all." Atem said to them as he shot a blast of Shadow Magic to the man carrying the Black Millennium Rod.

The man tsked and fled, "Wait!" Yoh yelled as he went after the man.

The woman from the Ice Men gasped, "Yoh! Behind you!" She warned him as she supported her friend's attack, "Pino! Cardimahide! Get the big ones!".

"Zria! I need water from above!" Pino told her, she nodded and do as she was asked to do.

Yoh looked behind him and saw a claw from a Monster attacked him, he blinked when suddenly an Ice Wall appeared and protected him, he looked beside him and grinned at Neo Aqua Madoor, "Thanks, Neo." He said and attacked the Monster.

The fight quickly turned into their favor, the Monsters that attacking them had been destroyed and they were relaxing a bit. But just when they thought that the fight had ended, a Dinosaur type Monster launched it attack on the group of people who couldn't fight and their Monsters were not close enough to protect them.

"Yoh!" They all gasped when Yoh protected them with his Oversoul, but get thrown backwards by the impact.

"Mokuba!" Seto yelled in horror when the Monster attacked again and no one was able to stop the attack this time, Mokuba, Shizuka, Anzu and Otogi could only watched with wide eyes when the fast attack become nearer ad nearer to them.

"Red Eyes!" Jou screamed in hope his Monster could protect them.

Smoke of dust engulfed them when the attack hit something, and when the smoke cleared, they saw a huge transparent but solid figure stopped the attack with it's two hands.

"Ouch." Yoh hissed as he stood up and looked at where the Monster was earlier, then he saw the figure that stopped the Dinosaur type Monster's tail with steel ball on it's end. "Oh Oni (Giant Oni)." He said in surprise and shock, his eyes were wide due to seeing something that he thought would never see ever again.

* * *

><p>To be continued . . .<p>

* * *

><p>Froim : Please Review ^ ^<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : I don't own Yu Gi Oh! & I don't own Shaman King!**

_Thought / Dreams / Event from the past_

_[Voice from the past]_

'_Telepathic Voice'_

"_Spirit Talking"_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

_**Dangerous Tone**_

"Oni?!" There's a chorus of gasped as they looked at the big Oni with a mole below it's left eye and a pair of horn on top of his head.

"We meet again, boy." The Oh Oni said as he make sure the Monster couldn't move.

"On Oni." Yoh's eyes returned to normal, "Well, since you are here, does this mean that she is here as well?".

"It's already obvious, isn't it?" A cold voice rang from behind them, making them turned around to see a girl standing there wearing a Black dress and a Red bandana, a Rosary being grasped in her hand, "Yoh".

"Anna." Yoh said with a warm smile, he looked behind her and saw all his friends were there as well, along with Iron Maiden Jeanne, "Minna (Everyone)." He showed them his trademark grin, "You come".

"Danna!" Ryu called out and tackle him to the ground, "We were worried about you!".

Ren huffed, "Here." He said and threw the Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi to him, "You forgot to bring it with you when you ran away, Yoh".

Yoh caught the Asakura's heirloom and grinned, "Thanks." He said.

"Yoh!" Anna called for his attention, "You were thrown away like that earlier, you better prove to us that you hadn't grown weak just in a few weeks we weren't with you".

Yoh laughed cheerfully, "Sure." He said as he bring the Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi to his own Harusame, "Oversoul." He said before a really big Sword formed in his hand, "Spirit of Sword".

"What's with that big Sword?!" Many of his Duelist friends gasped in shock at the size of his new Oversoul.

Yoh simply grinned and jumped to the Dinosaur that was left behind when Oh Oni become smaller and walked to Anna's side, "Amidaryuu!" He said in high spirit, "Dai Gokoujin!" He launched his attack, and by the time he landed, the Monster had been cut into many small pieces and turned into Black mist before disappeared.

"Yeah! We won!" Jou yelled in triumph when there's no Monsters left.

"Well, now that your problem had been solved." Horo Horo said out loud as he and the rest crowding around Yoh, "Why the hell you never tell us that you had a problem with your family? And what's with that Dinosaur from earlier? Someone's Oversoul?".

Before Yoh had the chance to answer, the Ice Men had come to them, "Hey!" Pino called out to them, "Long time no see, you all!".

"Ice Men?!" Horo Horo exclaimed in surprise, "What are you doing here?".

Zria grinned, "Well, just this some strange guy did something to us, and when we woke up, we are here and in the middle of a battlefield." She explained, "Our Guardian Spirits told us what happened, but since we are busy, we couldn't stay to talk for long, we need to go".

They chatted for a few minutes more before the Ice Men left, they then turned to Yoh, "Let's go to Yugi's house, we will explained what happened there." He told them, "But first . . ." He then introduced his Shaman friends to his Duelist friends and vice versa.

"Hmm, they are not normal human, are they?" Anna commented, "They could see Spirits and your Oversoul".

"Yeah." Yoh said with a smile, "But the explanation is better being told in Yugi's house".

"There's a change of plan." Seto interrupted, "Hobson just called me that there's a black out in the Mansion earlier, that's why I couldn't contacted them. Now that the problem has cleared, we could come to my Mansion and have a long explanation about what happened".

"And there will be enough space for us all too." Yugi nodded in agreement, "Let's go then, this way".

Yoh nodded to his friends and walked with the rest to Kaiba's Mansion with Atem, Yugi, and Seto near him, the Shamans only shrugged and followed behind.

XXXXX

"Ah, I see, so that Dinosaur earlier was one of the Shadow Creatures." Horo Horo commented once Yoh, Yugi and Atem finished telling the Shamans what happened.

"Yes." Yoh nodded and looked at Anna, "Not that I'm not happy that you all are here, but why?".

"Keiko-sama is really worried about you." Anna said, "So she want me to meet up with you to see where you are and how you are doing, then she asked me to find a nice house she could buy so she could stay with you again".

"And the others?" Yoh asked as he looked at the rest.

"We had been planning to visit the Inn for reunion." Ren explained with a crossed arms as he leaned on a wall, "But when we arrived, you weren't there and Anna told us what happened".

"How did you know that Yoh is here?" Yugi asked curiously.

Lyserg smiled at him, "I can do some dowsing to find where someone or something is, so I found Yoh's whereabouts quite easily." He explained as he showed them his Pendulum with Morphine sitting on his shoulder.

"Heh, my Millennium Ring could also be used as a tracking device." Bakura commented with a smirk as he showed his Millennium Ring.

"Maybe we could work together in the future." Lyserg said with a friendly smile.

"But really." Chocolove sighed heavily, "I couldn't believe that your family, aside from Keiko-san, want to kill you, Yoh".

"Eh?!" Seto, Yugi, and the rest gasped in shock, while Atem merely sighed since he had heard it all from Yoh earlier.

Yoh shrugged, "They just narrow minded, that's all." He said calmly.

"But . . ." Yugi looked at Yoh, "Why would they want to kill you?" He asked in sadness and confusion.

"When people strongly believe in something . . . they would be blind to what really happens around them and would choose the wrong choice." Jeanne started, since she figured that the matter with Hao shouldn't be brought up, Yoh was a kind person and she knew that he would feel bad for killing Hao, so she decided to help to explain the situation without telling what really happened. "The Asakuras believe that Yoh would turn into an evil person, since he was acting a bit strangely, according to them, lately. And since they believe so, they are blinded by the fact that Yoh is so gentle that what they fear would never come true, and their blindness make them wants to kill Yoh".

"That aside, Iron Maiden Jeanne." Yoh said to change the topic, "I can understand why the rest are here, but why you?".

Jeanne blushed a bit and looked at Lyserg, Lyserg blushed as well and cough, "Umm . . .it's because we are dating, Yoh." Lyserg answered Yoh's question, "Had been two weeks now".

Yoh grinned, "Really? Congrats." He said happily, then he turned to Anna, "So, have you found someone for you as well, Anna?".

Anna smirked, "I'm engaged with Ren." She said boldly, "Actually, we have been seeing each other for some time now, but he didn't dare to make a move since I was your Fiancée".

Yoh's eyes widened, "Wow, I didn't know that you already like Ren since then." He commented in surprise.

"You were engaged?" Yugi asked in shock to Yoh.

"Arranged by my family." Yoh answered with a smile, "But we broke the engagement about two months ago, since we never love each other like that, we love each other like Brother and Sister".

"And so, Yoh." Anna called out with a smirk, "Since you are a gay, are you seeing someone now?".

Yoh blushed, 'Um, yeah, I'm dating someone right now." He said sheepishly.

"Who?" Ryu, Horo Horo, and Chocolove asked at the same time, Yoh was the center of attention now.

"Me." Atem answered as he sat beside Yoh and wrapped an arm around Yoh's waist, "Only starting today though".

"Only today?" Ren blinked, "You are surprisingly slow, Yoh".

"Shut up." Yoh pouted.

"But I agree, you are so slow about it." Anna said teasingly.

"We all agree with you, Girl." Bakura joined in, "We all could see how they love each other, but they were so oblivious that the other feel the same way." He shook his head then smirked at Atem, "And you were just too scared to ask him out, Pharaoh. So bad until we all had to work together to make you get to be alone with him".

"Shut up, Thief King." Atem growled in warning.

"Oh? Or what?" Bakura challenged as he stood up.

"Stop it, Kura." Ryou scolded him as he make his Yami sat down beside him, Bakura could only sigh at that.

"Whipped." Marik mocked him, causing Bakura to growl at him in warning.

"Marik." Malik warned him with a look, Marik stilled in response.

Bakura smirked at Marik, "As if you could talk." He said with crossed arms.

"Shut up." Marik answered with a huff.

The Shamans were staring blankly at the exchange, they didn't understand a thing at all. Yugi saw that and then expertly changing the subject like getting to know each other and so on.

LINE~LINE~LINE

To be continued . . .

LINE~LINE~LINE

Froim : Please review ^ ^


End file.
